Mariage traître
by Hamsti
Summary: Charlie et Billy sont les meilleurs amis qui soient. Ils ont leurs secrets, leurs promesses. Mais si Charlie avait promis Bella en mariage à sa naissance ?
1. La réalité est un mensonge

Disclaimer: **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout vient de cette merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer.**

**Note de l'auteure: **Okay, je sais, _tout le monde_ déteste Jacob, mais pas moi, je vous l'annonce. :) Pour ceux qui ont lu mon autre OS Bella/Jacob, oui, j'ai bel et bien entamé le livre 'Hésitation', n'est-il pas un peu trop protectionniste ce foutu vampire ? Mais bon, je l'aime bien Ed'. Tout ça pour dire que voici une histoire qui s'étalera sur quelques chapitres, une idée qui m'est venue comme ça, dans un flash inattendu. Elle a presque rien à voir avec l'histoire des livres, juste quelques passages parfois, seront rattachés à ce qui se passe réellement, mais l'histoire en générake est une fiction, donc _inventée_. Donnez-moi votre avis, merci beaucoup. **Ne lisez pas cette fiction si vous n'avez pas dépassé 'Fascination', merci. **

&

Il y a de ces histoires qu'on ne veut jamais croire, que l'on préférait oublier ou qui nous semblent simplement trop superflues pour être vraies. Il y a de ces ciels que l'on regarde la nuit, peinturés de nuages gracieux et blancs, qui nous donnent envie de partir vers le large et découvrir le monde. Il y a de ces amours que nous portons en notre cœur si fort, nous en devenons aveugles à force de trop les chérir, et dans cet aveuglement, la lumière nous guide toujours de nouveau à leurs bras. Et surtout, il y a de ces amitiés où les discussions s'échangent autour d'un feu, en regardant la télé, ils se disent des banalités jusqu'au jour où l'un d'eux annonce la venue d'un enfant, la venue d'un être qui changera sa vie, le second annonce que lui aussi compte bien avoir un garçon, qu'il y travaille. Un dernier sourire complice, une dernière bouffée de pipe et ils concluent cette entente, ce pacte informel mais qui, à leurs yeux, ne pourrait jamais être perdu. La lune brille dans le soir, les nargue, ils ne seront plus jamais les même.

-

Edward m'avait quitté il y a de cela quelques mois avec cette promesse de ne plus jamais revenir… Son visage impassible, son sérieux et cette phrase lourde de sens m'avait bouleversé. Après avoir couru, risqué ma vie et fait le pacte avec les Volturi de me transformer en vampire le plus tôt possible, nous fûmes réunis de nouveau. Il me serrait dans ses bras, embrassant la galbe de mon cou tendrement. Ses prunelles cachaient un drôle d'empressement, je ne sus dire pourquoi. J'attrapai son doux visage, posant la paume de ma main sur sa joue froide et lisse. Le téléphone sonna, ne nous coupant pas de cet instant d'aucune façon. Il semblait heureux en cet instant, tout comme moi. Le calme et la sécurité que je vivais à ses côtés était des plus enivrant, jamais je n'aurais pu me passer de lui si longtemps… Ces longs mois avaient été comme un gouffre, un voile obscur placé devant mes yeux qui m'empêchait d'avancer. Mon ami Jacob m'avait aidé à surmonter cette épreuve, m'avait redonné le sourire, mais ce cœur en moi n'aurait jamais pu se décider à battre sans Edward. Il n'y avait pas de vie sans lui, il n'y avait qu'un semblant d'existence que je ne saurais apprécié. À la force de ses bras, il me fit rouler sur le côté, plongeant son regard intense et profond dans le mien. J'eus un maigre rictus, repensant aux nombreuses fois où nous finissions ainsi, à contempler l'autre de façon presque religieuse. Il glissa une mèche de mes cheveux entre son doigt, la faisant tournoyer en une jolie boucle. J'éclatai d'un petit rire, entendant alors les pas de Charlie se rapprocher de ma chambre. C'est vrai que c'était bientôt l'heure pour Edward de quitter la maison, aux yeux de mon père du moins, car en réalité il entrerait par la fenêtre de toute manière. Je le repoussai, me plaçant à l'autre extrémité du lit, un peu nerveuse. Cette situation était des plus étrange. Charlie cogna deux coups avant de ne se glisser à l'intérieur.

« Bella… J'aurais besoin de te parler, c'est important… fit-il d'un ton des plus mal à l'aise.

-Rien qui ne puisse attendre demain soir ? Tu me prépareras un souper pour que je sois mentalement prête à t'écouter, gloussai-je à la blague.

-Non, ça ne peut définitivement pas attendre. Edward… il se tourna vers lui en fermant les yeux, il le détestait singulièrement depuis son départ. Je te demanderais de partir, s'il te plaît.

-Je m'en vais.

-Non, reste ! Il peut au moins entendre ce que tu as à dire, nous n'avons pas de secret l'un pour l'autre et tu le sais.

-Il n'a pas à entendre ceci, crois-moi.

-C'est injuste…

-Non Bella, je suis certain que c'est personnel. Je te reverrai demain, glissa-t-il en m'embrassant furtivement le front avant de ne quitter la pièce.

Dès que ses pieds foulèrent l'escalier, mon père prit place sur mon édredon, l'air tendu. Je ne sus que penser, ce devait être grave pour qu'il soit si inquiet. À moins qu'il n'ait peur de ma réaction… J'inspirai profondément, le toisant presque. Notre relation n'avait pas été des plus calme depuis le retour de l'homme que j'aimais le plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin… ?

-Tu ne vas pas aimer ça, je te le dis…

-Papa, je suis fatiguée, s' il te plaît. Ne m'épargne pas, vas-y. »

Il regarda de tous les côtés, prit sa tête entre ses deux mains, presque fou.

« Si tout avait été comme prévu ce ne serait jamais arrivé…

-Papa… Papa ! Tu divagues… reviens sur Terre.

-Bella… ma petite, je ne veux pas que tu t'emportes, promets-le.

-D'accord, grognai-je, je le promets.

-Pendant que ta mère était enceinte, un soir où elle me permit de sortir, je partis à la rencontre de mon très cher et très vieil ami… Billy Black.

Le nom Black me fit tressaillir. Quel malheureux destin me liait donc à eux ?

-Nous avions bu un peu, ces occasions étaient rares, en regardant le match et je me mis à parler de Renée, de sa grossesse… et Billy semblait très intéressé, peut-être même un peu trop… Je savais à cet instant que j'allais avoir une magnifique jeune fille… _il me regarda sans sourciller_. Billy se mit à raconter que lui aussi tentait d'avoir un garçon, que il rêvait déjà de ce petit bout d'homme qui grandirait en devenant fort… Tu vois, le genre d'histoires de vieux… Puis, ses prunelles devinrent comme… illuminées, il venait d'avoir une idée, je le savais. Je tentais de lui soutirer ce qu'il gardait pour lui, mais ce n'est que quelques verres plus tard qu'il me glissa son idée_… son visage s'assombrit d'autant plus. _Il voulait que l'on se promette une chose, une seule. Il se mit à raconter que c'était un peu la tradition, ici à la réserve, même si je doutais que c'était faux… Puis il se mit à me dire à quel point j'étais un bon ami, c'est là que j'ai craqué… Je me suis mis à hurler que je tenais à savoir ce qu'il tramait car définitivement j'étais impliqué. Billy n'a pas dit un mot pendant un instant qui m'a paru long d'un siècle… Puis, calmement, il m'a demandé si j'accepterais de… Je ne peux le dire…

-Papa, dis-le ! »

Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air si captivée, mais je devais donner cette impression car mon père se reprit avec un peu plus de contenance. Il restait néanmoins qu'il était maladivement mal à l'aise de devoir annoncer cette nouvelle.

« Et bien… j'ai promis… _il inspira_, de donner ta main au premier fils Black que Billy aurait… »

Mon monde venait de s'écrouler. _Avais-je bien entendu ? _J'eus un haut le cœur, un mal de tête atroce que je ne pus contrôler. Si c'était _ça_ la nouvelle, je pouvais comprendre qu'il m'ait caché cela toutes ces années. Mais qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Billy ? _Il était saoul, voilà ! _Sans doute ne se rappelait-il de rien, mon père devait être le seul encore sobre à cette soirée. Je devais m'accrocher à cette idée pour ma survie, je mourrais s'il fallait que un fragment de cette histoire ne soit vrai. Pire encore, comment l'annoncer à celui qui comptait le plus dans tout ça ? Comment dire à Edward que une soirée de futurs pères idiots avait gâché mon existence… ? Je sentis des sanglots se terrer dans ma gorge, n'attendant que le départ de Charlie pour éclore.

« Toute ta vie tu n'as jamais eu personne… Je pensais que ce ne serait pas grave alors, que tu apprendrais à aimer Jacob… mais c'est là que ce… _Edward _est entrer dans ta vie et toute cette histoire devenait trop dure à supporter… C'est Billy qui a appelé, il tenait à nous inviter ce week-end, pour que… Jacob te parle en tête-à-tête, tu vois… »

Le dernier souvenir que j'avais de Jacob était ce visage déchiré par le désespoir, ces mains tremblantes qui serraient le vide, cherchant un réconfort qui ne viendrait pas. Je lui avais fait mal mais je ne méritais pas de devoir faire face à ça. Le mariage était un sujet tabou dans la famille, ils auraient du le savoir… Je me sentais si mal à cet instant que Charlie ne put que me prendre maladroitement dans ses bras. Je pressentais le pire à venir.

« Je suis désolé Bella… mais c'est pour le mieux, Jacob est un bon garçon. »

À cette phrase, j'eus une envie violente de le repousser, de lui crier qu'il n'était pas mon père car le père que j'avais connu ne m'aurait jamais dit ça, jamais _fait_ ça surtout. Mais il en serait sans doute mort. Il y a de ces choses qui ne se disent pas. J'endurai sa caresse quelques instants avant qu'il ne recule, une mine attristée peignant son visage.

« J'aurais voulu que tout se passe autrement, mais je ne peux pas effacer ma promesse… Billy a mis tous ses espoirs, a attendu si longtemps… Je lui ferais trop de mal. S'il te plaît, Bella, envisage cette option sérieusement… Oublie ce Edward quelques instants et penses-y. Je t'aime Bella. »

Il serra mes doigts fortement avant de ne se lever, partant de son pas lourd en-dehors de ma chambre. J'attendis un peu, sachant très bien que le vampire que j'aimais patientait à l'extérieur, sans doute enragé. Je sentis la boule qui m'enserrait la gorge gonfler, je retenais difficilement mes pleurs. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit ainsi. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, en se glissant par la fenêtre ouverte, Edward vint me rejoindre, les traits impassibles. J'aperçus sa lèvre frémissante et sa mâchoire dure, je n'aurais pas voulu avoir à faire à lui à cet instant… Je tendis la main vers lui, espérant qu'il m'attirait ainsi contre lui. J'avais besoin de réconfort, de sa présence, du moins, une présence plus humaine que cette statue de béton atrocement belle.

« Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît…

Une larme se mit à rouler sur ma joue.

-Dis-moi que tu n'es pas en colère, ou dis que tu l'es, mais ne me laisse pas dans le silence… Edward, je t'en prie… Je ne peux pas endurer ton visage si froid et distant.

Il ne se retourna même pas pour me regarder.

-Il n'y a qu'une solution et elle ne me plaît franchement pas, tu le devineras. Il faudra accélérer ta transformation en vampire, te changer avant le week-end ou du moins, avant le mariage. Si tu entres dans la famille Cullen, plus personne ne voudra de toi dans la réserve… C'est la seule solution. »

J'en eus des frissons. Enfin, je réaliserais mon rêve et sans compromis. Pourquoi Edward semblait-il si septique ? Je le savais enragé à l'idée que je ne sois plus humaine, mais n'était-ce pas le prix à payer pour que nous soyons ensemble maintenant ?


	2. Jamais je ne te marierai

Disclaimer: **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout vient de cette merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer.**

**Note de l'auteure:**Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font un grand plaisir. J'essaierai d'écrire beaucoup durant les vacances car je sais que l'année scolaire me prendra beaucoup de temps. (et puis, ceci n'est pas ma seule fiction, haha.) Ah oui, autre chose; j'ai terminé '**Hésitation**' hier soir et j'ai pas arrêté de pleurer pendant la dernière heure de lecture, c'est atroce comme fin. Rah. Mon pauvre petit Jacob, je me suis attachée à lui et ses remarques grossières trop adorables. Bref, je tenais à vous le dire, haha. Ne me dévoilez rien, je veux pas de 'Spoiler' sur le quatrième livre. Chacun des livres que j'ai commencé on m'a dit pleins de choses qui arrivaient, et ça m'a royalement fait suer. Bref, merci de me donner vos bons et mauvais commentaires, j'accepte tout avec le sourire. Bonne lecture. (:

&

Le temps est comme le sable glissant entre nos doigts, s'évadant rapidement quand nous ne le voulons pas et ayant la lenteur morne et désolante d'un escargot lorsque nous patientons pour une chose importante à nos yeux. Le temps ne se calcule pas, ne peut se quantifier. Nous avons beau l'observer en tous les sens, il restera le vainqueur, le propriétaire du rythme de nos vies. Il y a de ces jours où nous ne voulons pas nous lever, car nous savons au fond de nos entrailles que la suite sera pire, bien pire. Et le temps, à cet instant, se fera un plaisir délectable de vous forcer à vous lever, d'écouler ses secondes jusqu'à que votre corps en tombe de dépit. La lenteur d'une journée n'est-elle pas la pire chose qui puisse vous arriver ? Vous devriez aller voir le temps et lui parler de vos problèmes, qui sait, peut-être que la journée qui suit ne semblera plus si longue ? Qui sait…

-

Les yeux d'Edward me vrillaient lorsque je me réveillai. Je sus alors que tous les muscles de mon corps étaient endoloris par l'anxiété terrible qui implosait en mon âme. La famille Cullen s'était opposée à une transformation trop rapide, surtout pour un événement aussi banal qu'un souper… Ils avaient mis sur la table toutes les raisons inimaginables (et pertinentes) qui empêchaient leur accord, dont l'un bien intelligent et auquel je n'avais pas pensé; je serais encore entrain de souffrir, à me faire empoisonner par leur venin lorsqu'il serait l'heure de rejoindre la famille Black. Je ne pouvais simplement pas m'esquiver, j'en deviendrais l'ennemie de la réserve et bien pire encore, des loups-garou. Je ne voulais pas que la trêve soit détruite par ma faute, alors je repoussai cette option. Edward avait sans doute remué des millions de possibilités durant la nuit en me regardant, essayant de me calmer par le simple chant de ma berceuse. Je n'avais réussi à dormir que plusieurs heures plus tard, secouée par des tremblements dus à la terreur. Je n'osais me lever, de peur de devoir faire face à cette journée tant redoutée. Je savais que Charlie m'attendait en-bas, habillé de son plus beau complet pour l'occasion. Une main glacée vint caresser ma joue, glissant vers mon épaule où elle s'attarda. J'eus un soupir de bonheur et me retournai, croisant le regard mordoré d'Edward.

« Réveillée maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton calme et posé.

-Oui… répondis-je en l'embrassant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Ça été une dure nuit pour toi, je l'ai remarqué… Tu tremblais encore quand les premiers rayons du soleil ont commencé à pointer à l'horizon. _Il cessa de parler un instant, le visage assombrit par une pensée que je devinai moins amusante. _Tu pensais à lui… ?

-Pas à lui entant que tel, plus à la situation horrible dans laquelle je suis prise au piège. Je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi… Ils me dégoûtent, tous les deux.

-Billy et le clébard ?

Sortant de la bouche d'Edward, ce mot me fit un mal terrible. Jacob restait mon ami malgré tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute…

-Non, mon père et Billy. Comment ont-il pu oser ?! Promettre des enfants en mariage avant la naissance, ça ne se fait plus ici ! J'en suis toute retournée… Je ne vois pas comment ils ont pu se dire que c'était une bonne idée. C'est dégueulasse.

-Ils ont dû croire que les liens unissant leurs enfants seraient aussi forts que ceux les liant tous les deux entant qu'amis… Je ne sais pas. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas que tu risquerais de saccager le plan avant.

-Ils s'imaginaient que je resterais une pauvre fille n'ayant jamais aimé personne ? Beau positivisme…

-Bella… _Il attrapa une mèche de cheveux qu'il fit tournoyer autour de son doigt. _J'ai peut-être trouvé une solution, mais elle fera mal à tout ton entourage.

-Si c'est de me transformer en vampire, tu sais déjà quelle est mon opinion.

-Non, je te la dirai plus tard, Charlie arrive. »

Déjà invisible, ayant trouvé repère ailleurs pour l'instant, je me sentis seule et délaissée. Dès que son corps me quittait, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, j'avais du mal à respirer. Le monde semblait plus fade et mort, quelle ironie… Comme l'avait prévu Edward, mon satané père entra sans cogner, me regardant de cet air mi-frustré mi-fier. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais la deuxième moitié de ce regard me faisait peur. Je croisai les bras, baissai la tête et fit tout pour avoir l'air intéressée à autre chose que lui.

« Bella, c'est aujourd'hui le grand jour. »

Je ne relevai pas, jouant avec le coin de ma couverture. Je le savais impatient, j'étais certaine de l'ennuyer. Peut-être refuserait-il de m'amener si je devenais trop insolente ?

« Bella… Je sais que tu n'es pas heureuse en ce moment, mais écoute-moi. »

1-2-3, un petit mouton qui longe la colline. Un vampire descendit du ciel, le mangeant tout rond. 4-5-6, deux moutons courent dans la clairière. Charlie dut m'entendre fredonner cet air et bouger la tête car il m'empoigna par les épaules, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne patienterai pas bien longtemps. C'était une erreur, oui, mais c'est pour ton _bien_. Bella, j'ai toujours voulu ton bonheur et à cette époque je n'avais pas réfléchi aux possibilités. _Il prit place à mes côtés sur le lit, soudain plus calme. _Je ne pensais pas entant que futur parent que un jour tu tomberais amoureuse… On pense pas à ces trucs nous les vieux, tu vois. Je me disais que Billy élèverait bien son gosse et que ce serait quelqu'un de bien, ce qu'est Jacob ! Puis il y a eu lui… et il t'a blessé, pendant tout ce temps Jacob était là pour te soutenir, te sortir du gouffre et je crus vraiment que notre idée ne serait pas si mauvaise en fin de compte… C'est là qu'est revenu ce Edward dans le tableau… Tu comprendras que j'étais énervé, Bella, ma chérie.

-Ma vie ne te regarde en rien.

-J'aurais aimé être d'accord avec toi, mais je ne le pense pas.

-Et Maman, elle est d'accord elle ?! Sûrement pas, la connaissant.

-J'ai demandé l'avis de ta mère avant d'accepter, me crois-tu fou ? Elle était réticente mais comme elle semblait bien aimer Billy…

-Elle a toujours dit qu'il sent le vieux tapis et le patchoulis, elle l'a fait par amour pour toi. Rien de plus.

-Nous n'allons pas débattre sur qui a raison, prépare-toi. Je sais que c'est dans quelques heures, mais je dois régler des choses à la réserve avant que nous allions chez les Black.

-Ouais, bon. Sache que je ne serai pas complaisante ni souriante, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller là-bas.

-Fais comme tu veux. »

C'est sur ces mots qu'il sortit de ma chambre, préférant ne pas s'emporter puisque ma désobligeance n'aurait qu'accru par la suite. Je claquai la porte derrière lui, m'effondrant sur le matelas mou de mon lit. Je me sentais déboussolée et complètement sous le choc malgré les jours passés. Comment pouvait-on se donner le droit de contrôler ma vie ? Je poussai un soupir, fermant les yeux. Je ne comptais pas dormir, simplement faire le ménage de mon esprit. Cette nouvelle m'avait fait remettre en question tout ce que j'avais cru coulé dans le béton… Ma volonté de me transformer, entre autre, la relation que je tenais avec Jacob et un nombre immense d'autres pensées toutes aussi sordides. Pourquoi me transformer alors que je me ferais tuer sur le champ dans la réserve ? Il est vrai que Jacob empêcherait cette attaque, mais à quel prix ? Pourquoi devrais-je me marier avec lui si je n'avais aucun sentiments à son égard ? Il est vrai que j'avais perçu, une fois, une certaine sensation de bien être dans ses bras, mais c'était normal quand on tombait aussi bas… Et puis, Edward là-dedans ? _C'est lui que j'aimais… _Comment pourrais-je passer l'éternité à ses côtés si je devais en gâcher au moins 10 ans avec un loup-garou. À moins que sa solution ne soit de tuer le Quileute… J'eus un frisson tout le long de l'échine. Ça ne pouvait être ça… Un souffle froid vint caresser ma joue et je sursautai, poussant un léger cri.

« Edward, que fais-tu ici ?!

-Je suis venu te rejoindre, je croyais que tu apprécierais ma compagnie.

-Oui, j'étais seulement… entrain de réfléchir.

-En fait, je ne peux rester, Alice a eu une vision et tous les Cullen doivent se réunir pour en discuter. Tu me permets de m'esquiver ? demanda-t-il de ce ton velouté que je ne pouvais détester.

-Bien sûr, mais tu reviendras avant mon départ ?

-Je ne crois pas… prends soins de toi et tout se passera bien. Je te le promets. »

Il baisa une dernière fois mes lèvres, prit ma main longuement et me laissa dans une incompréhension complète. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu les explications que j'escomptais… Je n'oublierais pas de lui en faire part le plus tôt possible. Sur ce même mode de pensée, je me mis à tirer mes cheveux en une couette lâche, ne voulant pas donner l'impression que j'avais mis du temps à me préparer. Je serais aussi froide que possible. S'ils me détestaient tous, le mariage serait sûrement annulé. J'étais satisfaite par cette option, cela me donnerait le loisir de m'enfuir de Forks avec Edward et sa famille, pour vivre la vie dont je rêvais vraiment.

-

Nous étions tous serrés dans la petite maison des Black, chaleureusement mise et décorée pour l'occasion. Il y eut bien plus que nos deux familles réunies, les Clearwater furent de la partie, puis Sam, Emily et le reste de la meute. J'en avais la nausée. Moi qui croyait passer à côté des grandes festivités et des regards emplis de sous-entendu. Je devais mourir, maintenant, cela m'épargnerait des souffrances inutiles. Au bout de la table, Jacob ne cessait de me contempler, un demi-sourire s'esquissant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Le voir heureux me faisait du bien, pourtant, un détail clochait, un simple détail; moi. Tous ces gens étaient heureux, riaient, mangeaient abondamment en balançant des blagues et racontant leurs journées, alors que moi je me tenais coite, tendue, fixant mon assiette sans rien dire. Personne ne semblait remarquer ma présence, mis à part mon ami, qui n'attendait que le départ de tous pour me parler. Mon regard se gorgea de larmes amères et je dus me lever, prétextant une envie pressante pour les quitter, tous. Je pris la direction d'un couloir sombre, préférant l'anonymat pour laisser aller ma peine. Si un seul invité me voyait dans cet état, je serais bonne pour de longues explications. Je n'étais pas prête à faire face à quiconque. Prenant appui sur le mur, je me laissai glisser jusqu'à que mes mains atteignent le sol. Le parfum de la maison des Black rappelait la forêt, les pins qui s'élevaient hauts dans le ciel, les randonnées entre amis. Cette odeur m'avait toujours plu, mais j'avais l'impression de la vivre différemment à présent. Je ne saurais la choisir en faveur du parfum frais des Cullen. Je ne suis qu'une pourrie égoïste qui ment à tout le monde. Je me hais, je me hais, je me…

« Bella ? Tu es là ? »

_Merde. _Je ne dois pas le voir. Je tentai de cacher ma tête entre mes bras, me faisant aussi petite que possible, mais je ne pus échapper à cette discussion. La large paume brûlante de Jacob vint à la rencontre de mon dos, le frictionnant largement. Je ne sus dire pourquoi, mais ce contact me faisait un peu de bien… Mon ami prit place à mes côtés, trop grand pour se positionner confortablement, mais il ne sembla pas y voir de mal. Je devais être la seule à voir le mauvais côté des choses tout le temps. Nos deux soupirs s'accordaient étrangement parfaitement, alors que j'expirais lui inspirait, nous gardions ce rythme sans faille. Quand je me tannai d'analyser nos respirations, je pris mon courage à deux mains, lui faisant face.

« Jacob… Que sais-tu de cette foutue histoire ? »

Son rire me chatouilla les côtes, faisant naître un léger sourire à mes lèvres.

« Que le strict minimum. Billy n'est pas du genre à s'attarder dans les histoires futiles.

-_Futile_s ?! Est-ce que tu me prends pour une gourde Jacob Black ?!

-Non. Je ne dis pas que _notre _histoire est futile, mais la circonstance, oui. En fait, je suis plutôt heureux du tournant de la situation.

-Ah ça oui, tu peux l'être. Sans ça tu n'aurais jamais pu mettre la main sur moi.

Il grinça des dents, ne relevant pas cette phrase cruelle.

-Et ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer si facilement. Edward et moi avons un plan, jamais je ne me marierai à toi. _Jamais_, tu m'entends ? »

Furieux, il attrapa ma mâchoire, la serrant délicatement malgré la rage que je voyais en ses yeux. Il me traitait avec délicatesse même si je savais que les mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche seraient loin d'être aussi aimable. Je sentis ses membres trembler et j'eus peur de lui. Peur qu'il ne m'arrive la même chose qu'Emily, que je ne sois défigurée à cause d'un élan de rage. Puis soudain, il se calma, regardant au loin. Sa main relâcha mon visage et sa bouche se détendit. Je ne reconnus par cette expression… était-ce une profonde tristesse ou tentait-il d'être impassible ?

« Bella… Tu n'as aucune idée du cœur que j'ai mis à y croire. Chaque fois tu me dis une chose du genre, une part en moi se meurt, s'efface. Je deviens de plus en plus vide à chaque fois, je ne me reconnais plus… Je n'ai pas demander à me marier, quand Billy m'a appris cette nouvelle j'étais poussé d'une joie immense car j'ai cru que pour une fois dans ma vie, je saurais rendre heureux quelqu'un. Tu peux partir si tu le veux, je ne te retiendrai pas… Je ne veux pas forcer le destin, ce n'est pas mon intention. Bonne nuit Bella. »

Et c'est le cœur brisée que je l'entendis déclamer ainsi ses sentiments. Ça n'avait rien de magnifique, sans doute ne me souviendrai-je plus du moindre mot qu'il venait d'employer. Mais ce sentiment de douleur et de brûlure sur mon cœur, _ça, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. _


	3. Espèce de cinglée

Disclaimer: **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est de l'œuvre de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Note de l'auteure:** Bon, je sais, j'ai lambiné et je vous ai fait attendre, je m'en excuse. Mais c'est dur, j'ai plusieurs fictions en cours et chaque fois, écrire un chapitre me demande de la volonté pour la simple et bonne raison que je dois me choisir un emploi du temps et me donner un certain temps pour écrire, ce qui n'est pas facile à faire quand on travaille et que on s'entraîne par-dessus le marché, haha. Mais je vous aime, j'aime écrire et j'avais hâte d'écrire la suite de cette fiction. Allez, toutes ensemble, filles de la Team Jacob, nous révolutionnerons le monde, haha.

&

La solitude n'est pas une chose que l'on peut s'expliquer facilement… Elle nous enserre et nous terrifie dans les moments auxquels nous nous y attendons le moins. Lorsque le noir comble notre cœur et que aucune âme qui vive ne nous soutienne, voilà l'instant où la douleur liée à la solitude se fait la plus dure. Nous sommes tous victimes d'elle, un jour ou l'autre, mais cette sensation de perdre quelqu'un alors que la distance nous sépare, n'est-ce pas ce qui fait le plus mal ? Nous ne voulons pas nous éloigner, mais parfois le devoir ou les promesses nous forcent à partir vers le large, à gagner une rive mélancolique. Et alors, quand nous sommes seuls, pris dans nos pensées, le tourment d'un passé aux côtés de l'autre nous revient, et nous tendons la main vers leur silhouette invisible, espérant qu'un jour, le mirage devienne réalité.

-

Lorsque Jacob quitta le coin sombre du couloir, cette masse informe que j'appelais communément mon cœur se serra, m'étourdissant l'esprit. Je me sentais seule comme jamais. Même sans Edward ce sentiment n'avait existé. Je n'avais pas mal, je ne souffrais pas, j'étais envahie par une peur sourde et terrible. Je venais de réaliser qu'on ne m'avait jamais vraiment laissé seule… Oui, les premiers mois sans l'amour de ma vie, j'étais sombrée dans une déprime inqualifiable et la solitude fut ma seule amie, mais ensuite il y eut Jacob, à qui je rattachai toute mon existence et au retour du vampire que j'aimais, lui redevient ma source de vie. Jamais depuis je n'avais passé un seul vrai instant seule à moi, laissée dans mes pensées, à tenter d'étouffer les battements effrénés de mon cœur. Et en ce moment, dans la maison des Black, j'étais prise au piège. J'inspirai, essayant de penser à autre chose. Mes mains tremblaient et j'avais la nausée. Pourquoi avais-je si peur ? Ils étaient tous à quelques mètres, une meute complète de loups prêts à tuer pour ma survie. _De quoi avais-je peur alors ? _La réponse était trop simple pour que j'ais le courage de la prononcer… Je fermai les yeux, imaginant mon retour à la maison, quand je regagnerais les bras glacés de mon amour. Mais rien n'y fit. Ma poitrine était oppressée, ma respiration difficile et hachée. _J'avais peur de moi. _Voilà les mots que je n'osais prononcer. Tout était de ma satané faute, je détruisais chaque personne autour de moi et à présent, c'était sous ma propre volonté. Je pris tout mon courage, me levant malgré la faiblesse de mes jambes et l'étourdissement qui me gagnait lentement. Je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger où les éclats de voix se faisaient plus bruyants. Tous les sourires des Quileute m'atteignirent en plein au cœur, comment faisaient-ils pour être ainsi heureux alors que le danger était imminent, pouvait surgir à tout instant ? Les paroles de mon ami me revinrent alors en tête, tournant comme un disque qui saute dans mon esprit. _Tu n'as aucune idée du cœur que j'ai mis à y croire. _Oui, je le sais Jacob… Je le sais. _Chaque fois tu me dis une chose du genre, une part en moi se meurt, s'efface. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'aimes-tu, quand tu sais pertinemment que je ne te ferai que du mal… Pourquoi ? _Je deviens de plus en plus vide à chaque fois, je ne me reconnais plus… _S'il te plaît, tais-toi ! Cesse de me faire souffrir… Je ne veux pas ton malheur, Jacob, oh, Jacob… Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi et je dus affronter le regard de tous ces gens attablés dont le bonheur paisible venait de s'évanouir. Mon ami fut le premier à se lever, les poings serrés et un air inquiet peint sur le visage. Je ne comprenais pas. De quoi avaient-ils peur ? C'est la voix de Charlie qui perça au-travers de la brume de mes pensées.

« Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air tellement triste… que s'est-il passé ?

-Je… je ne comprends pas.

-Tu as les joues rouges, on dirait que tu as pleuré… fit mon père d'une voix faible et mélancolique. Tu t'ennuies de… lui ?

-Non Papa, ce n'est pas ça ! Et puis… Ça ne te regarde pas, bon ! »

Mon ton avait monté un peu plus que je ne l'aurais désiré et en moins de deux, je sentis la présence brûlante de Jacob à mes côtés. Je sentis ses doigts exercer une pression contre mon bras et contre toute attente, il me traîna vers l'extérieur, sous le regard maintenant amusé des Quileute. Je n'aurais pu dire s'il était en rogne contre moi ou simplement poussé par l'inquiétude… les deux émotions me dérangeaient pour la simple raison que ce serait de ma faute, encore… Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, à côté des voitures et motos stationnées dans l'allée de gravier, je le sentis plus serein et c'est son regard coulant sur moi que je dus affronter. Sa main gagna la mienne, liant nos doigts comme nous avions l'habitude de faire autrefois. Je levai la tête, voyant alors qu'il n'y avait aucune émotion sur son visage. Cela eut le don de me rassurer un instant.

« Bella… est-ce que tu as pleuré par ma faute ? À cause de ce que j'ai dis ? Je m'excuse, tu sais… Je ne voulais pas te blesser, j'ai été trop franc. Comme d'habitude.

-J'ai encore l'impression de causer ton malheur, je ne peux le supporter. C'est très dur pour moi…

-Mais non, tu n'as aucune idée du bonheur que cela me fait de savoir que nous serons réunis… ajouta-t-il d'un sourire presque authentique. C'est sûr que je pense à ce… bu… vampire et ça me fait mal, mais je peux passer par-dessus. Je sais que au fond de toi, tu apprécieras ces moments…

-Si tu le dis… »

Je ne sentis pas la larme roulant sur ma joue jusqu'au moment où l'un de ses doigts vint la cueillir doucement. Sa paume vint caresser ma peau longuement, comme si ce contact eut don de l'apaiser. Deux parts en moi se chamaillaient à l'instant même… Deux Bella qui ne pouvaient se mettre en accord sur la situation à laquelle je faisais face. La première, elle, voulait le repousser, lui crier de ne pas la toucher et de déguerpir avant qu'elle ne lui brise la mâchoire. La seconde, plus calme et sereine, désirait Jacob, son contact, sa présence et en avait besoin pour que son corps cesse de trembler. Cette barrière m'empêchait de savourer le moment, de profiter, car une réticence restait et une de taille. J'aimais Edward plus que tout, je tenais plus à lui qu'à ma propre âme, ce qui avait le don de le dégoûter. Les sanglots se firent plus pressant et je sentis mon dos cahoter alors que les pleurs s'intensifiaient. Le torse de Jacob m'accueillit contre lui, m'imprégnant d'une douce chaleur qui contrastait avec la fraîcheur de la nuit. Sa voix me murmurait des paroles que je ne parvenais pas à distinguer et je dus coller mon corps un peu plus contre lui pour en comprendre le sens.

« Je ne veux que ton bonheur, Bella… Je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse… Dès que Billy m'a annoncé la nouvelle, j'ai commencé à construire notre maison, notre nid, toute la meute m'a aidé… Je ne veux pas penser au vampire, car je sais que ça te fait mal mais tu t'habitueras… Il t'a déjà fait souffrir… Je n'aurai jamais soif de ton sang, moi, Bella… Tu es en sécurité ici et tu aurais Emily à qui parler… Dis-moi que ça ira, moi je te promets une belle vie, pas dans la richesse et le luxe, mais dans l'amour… »

Son monologue eut le don de m'apaiser. Bien entendu, je tressautai lorsqu'il se mit à parler d'Edward, mais peu après, je repris ce rythme de pensées calmes auquel je m'adonnais. Je ne suivais que le fil de sa voix, me laissant bercer par ses intonations chaudes et feutrées. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que je compris où je me trouvais et c'est là que je le repoussai, une mimique horrifiée peinte sur le visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu sais que je ne suis que ton amie, n'essaie pas de m'amadouer…

-Je te consolais, Bella… Tu pleurais, je ne voulais pas te laisser seule ainsi. Les amis sont là quand il le faut, non ?

-Oui, mais les amis n'ont pas d'arrière-pensées normalement.

-Tu m'enrages quand tu dis ça… »

Son visage serein il y a quelques minutes s'assombrit et je le vis reculer imperceptiblement vers l'arrière, atteignant la voiture qu'il avait rafistolé. Les bras croisés autour de son torse nu, il détourna la tête pour ne pas me regarder, plongeant plutôt son regard vers la cime des conifères plus loin. Il était en colère, j'aurais pu le deviner aisément et j'attendais une remarque cinglante d'un instant à l'autre, ce qui ne serait pas nouveau compte tenu de son caractère explosif. Un murmure se glissa entre ses dents et je sus que ça n'avait rien d'aimable. Je le fixai, attendant qu'il répète, mais il n'en fit rien. Toujours aussi blasé de son côté, occupé à ne pas me voir, à faire comme si je n'existais pas. J'avançai vers lui, le poing brandi dans sa direction et réitérai ma question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Qui ça ? Moi ? Tu veux dire, le pauvre Jacob Black qui t'as _forcée_ à quitter ce buveur de sang sur-protecteur pour venir te perdre dans les bois. Ou, le pauvre Jacob Black qui t'as harcelé pour que tu viennes rafistoler des motos dans le but de rendre ton père cinglé. Ah oui, tu parles de moi ainsi ? »

Ses paroles vinrent me fouetter et j'atteignis la même humeur que lui, le regard crachant des éclairs.

« Oui, _toi, _le misérable loup-garou qui finira sa vie seul, à sauver des humains qui n'en valent pas la peine car tu es ainsi, abandonné, chétif et malheureux dans ton trou à rat.

-J'ai dis que tu devais être folle de rester avec quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à te tuer et te vider jusqu'à la dernière goutte ! Voilà ce que j'ai dis, Isabella Swan ! »

Les quelques centimètres nous séparant me donnèrent l'impression de créer des étincelles. Nos deux rages combinées formaient une symbiose parfaite, une chimie qui ne se décrivait pas et c'est avec la même force incontrôlable que Jacob fondit sur moi, m'arrachant un baiser de ses lèvres. Ses bras encerclèrent ma taille et je fis tout mon possible pour l'en empêcher, mais il forma une cage autour de moi, m'empêchant ainsi de me libérer de son emprise. Mon esprit, lui, s'égara alors. La chaleur et l'émotion contenue dans tout son corps me gagnèrent, me faisant perdre la tête un instant. Les yeux fermés, je ne faisais face qu'à du noir, ne sachant plus très bien qui avait embrassé qui et pourquoi. Je sentis son souffle brûlant m'atteindre et ses doigts caresser mes reins. J'eus un frisson et eus le réflexe de m'approcher d'avantage de lui pour ne plus avoir froid. Ce fut l'erreur la plus magistrale de toute ma vie. Nos deux peaux ainsi retrouvées, une émotion nous rendant tous deux impuissants s'immisça en nous. Nos bouches se joignirent en une deuxième danse enfiévrée et je me sentis haleter malgré tous les remords qui commençaient à croître dans mon ventre. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, mon corps n'avait plus d'emprise. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, réduisant d'autant plus la distance qui nous séparait. Soudain, une lumière se fit dans mon esprit, un retour à la réalité. Et d'une force que je ne compris pas, je le repoussai dans un moment de faiblesse et partit en courant, rejoignant ma vieille camionnette que j'allumai en vitesse. Sans même réfléchir, j'engageai la vieille carcasse dans un sentier de pins, espérant trouver mon chemin malgré la discorde s'infiltrant dans ma tête. Que venait-il de se passer ? Ça avait été indescriptible, irréel. Même moi, j'avais du mal à me persuader que tout cela s'était réellement produit, là, tout de suite. Un hoquet me prit et de nouveau les sanglots me secouèrent. J'étais si faible, incapable de résister à quiconque. Je ne saurais faire face à Edward, surtout pas après ce qui venait de se produire. Comment agir par la suite ? Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je m'exile ? La maison n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour réfléchir… Je bifurquai alors vers le sentier menant aux falaises.


	4. Les vertiges d'en haut

Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est de la splendide Stephenie Meyer.**

**Note de l'auteure : **Merci, vraiment, certaines reviews m'ont vraiment touché, cela serait long de tous vous nommer, mais je vous remercie pleinement. Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire, je suis contente d'avoir des commentaires malgré le manque flagrant de lectrices aimant le Bella/Jacob, on se cachera pas que beaucoup le détestent, haha. Mais je vous aime de me suivre dans mon idée, merci beaucoup. J'espère me démarquer des autres et ne pas tomber dans l'habituel… Bref, je suis fière de ce que j'écris. Merci encore. (:

**Un petit à côté, j'ai écouté du Numéro en écrivant, si tu es intéressée à les écouter toi aussi; /jaimenumero Voilà. (: **

&

Le vertige peut nous prendre au sommet d'une tour ou sur la pointe de nos pieds, mais s'il y a une chose de certaine, c'est que ce sentiment représente notre vie face au vide. Lorsque nous fermons les yeux, ouvrons les bras et que le vent se déploie contre notre visage, alors l'estomac se serre, se noue et ne forme qu'une masse difforme et souffrante. Le vertige s'explique par la présence d'une personne parfois, ou son absence. Par la peur de sauter du haut d'un plongeoir ou simplement de marcher sur un fil de fer. Peu importe notre état d'esprit, notre apparence, nous souffrons de lui. Mais quand la noirceur devient telle en nous que le vide nous semble alléchant, invitant, là il faut se demander si le vertige ne vient pas de notre cœur et non de ce qu'on ne parvient pas à discerner de si haut.

-

Je sentais la froideur des hauteurs m'envelopper, la brise glacée me frapper de tous côtés alors que je me recroquevillais contre moi-même, les bras entourant ma poitrine. Mon souffle était haché, je ne savais pas combien de temps je tiendrais dans ces températures infernales. Je ne me rappelais pas le temps qu'il faisait quand j'avais sauté la dernière fois, mauvais et pluvieux, mais un froid aussi intense, je n'en avais pas souvenir. J'étais à moitié-morte à cet instant, aussi, alors que en ce moment je n'étais on ne se peut plus vivante. Le sang tambourinait dans mes veines, on aurait dit que je n'avais jamais eu tant conscience de son existence. Mes yeux se fermaient pour ne plus accueillir les gouttelettes violentes que le vent me balançait. J'inspirai, avançant un peu plus vers la bordure rocailleuse de la falaise. Je vis une roche rouler jusqu'en bas, tombant sous la force de la gravité de plus en plus vite. Je regardai au loin, renouant mes racines avec cet endroit. La cime des conifères était haute, trouant le ciel de sa splendeur. Je ne me souvenais pas de la beauté de l'endroit, il faut dire que je n'y avais pas fait attention. Au loin, des chaumières crachotaient de la fumée et j'apercevais de la lumière. J'eus une pulsion infiniment folle, j'aurais voulu marcher vers elles, tendre le bras pour caresser le globe lumineux que je distinguais au-travers de tout ce noir. Mais un pressentiment me dit que Jacob n'était pas loin et que Edward s'apprêtait à forcer la frontière pour venir me quêter; tous deux seraient en crise si je devais faire le moindre pas un peu plus vers l'avant. Je me roulai en boule, maintenant assise contre le sol et je me mis à contempler ce paysage, attendant la suite de l'histoire. Je m'étais fait au temps, j'avais compris que tenter de le combattre ne servait à rien. Mes yeux étaient encore fixés sur l'abîme me séparant de l'eau lorsque j'entendis le cri du loup-garou:

« Bella ! Enfin je te trouve… Tu m'as fait peur…

-Peur ? Ce n'est rien comparé au dégoût que je ressens en ce moment, lui répliquai-je, acide. Tu n'avais aucun droit de m'embrasser.

-Un baiser ne se fait pas seul. »

Je lui jetai un regard noir, tentant de m'incruster un peu plus contre la pierre si cela était possible. Je ne voulais aucun contact avec lui, ne pas le regarder, ne pas le sentir et encore moins approfondir mes pensées sur ce qui venait de se passer. Si j'avais su que tout ce que je venais d'énumérer allait se produire, j'en aurais été sourde de rage. C'est d'une infime lenteur que Jacob vint prendre place à mes côtés, sans un bruit, posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je n'osais l'avouer, mais sa chaleur me fit du bien, au fin fond de moi, j'étais transie par le froid. Je ne démordis pas de mon air sombre, levant la tête pour donner l'illusion que je regardais le spectacle que m'offrait le ciel.

« Je voulais savoir si tu regrettais notre geste de tout à l'heure.

-Devine.

-Non, sérieusement, je veux une réponse. Ne me fais pas jouer aux devinettes, tu connais ma franchise et ce que je pense ne te plaira pas du tout. »

Il me prit par surprise et je baissai les yeux, soudainement gênée de sa présence. Tout aurait été plus simple si Edward avait brisé le pacte avec les loups-garou, venant me sauver, esquivant une bataille inutile et m'amenant, lui et sa famille, vers une nouvelle destination inconnue de la majorité des humains. Un frisson me gagna; non, je n'aurais jamais pu quitter Forks ainsi et créer de nouveau une guerre. C'était déjà trop de prendre toutes les responsabilités sur mes épaules, alors de rompre la presque paix de notre ville, ça jamais. J'attrapai entre mon index et mon pouce un caillou que je balançai sans ménagement vers le vide, c'est d'un petit sourire satisfait que je le vis tomber, s'engouffrant ainsi vers l'inconnu, sans l'avoir vraiment désiré. Peut-être ma situation se résumait-elle ainsi… J'étais ce caillou jeté à la mer, je n'avais plus de temps, je devais choisir. Et pourtant, combien de fois voyaient-on ces roches sombrer, se noyant à l'eau sans n'avoir jamais posé un geste ? Trop, j'imagine. J'inspirai, me retournant pour lui faire face. Son visage me déchira le cœur. Je n'avais pas remarqué la fatigue qui crevait ses prunelles d'ombre et la mollesse de sa mâchoire due à l'amertume. J'avais toujours imaginé Jacob comme un combattant, jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi baisser les bras… C'est d'un geste purement impulsif que je le serrai contre moi, passant mes petites mains contre ses cheveux. Il prit quelques secondes avant de ne réagir, figé, incapable d'analyser la situation et d'en comprendre mon geste.

« Je vais te la dire, moi, la vérité… murmurai-je. J'ai été troublée. Je n'ai pas compris.

-Tout comme moi je ne sais pas ce que tu fais en ce moment. »

Nous nous mîmes à rire tous les deux et il prit ma main, geste auquel je fus réticente. Puis il me guida vers le sentier de terre qui nous mènerait vers nos voitures respectives. Lorsque je vis la flamboyante moto noire, j'eus un état d'alerte. J'arrêtai soudainement de marcher, fixant l'objet tant détesté par tous les gens autour de moi. Elle semblait m'appeler, prononcer clairement mon nom et je dus fermer les yeux pour oublier cette tentation que j'avais pour le danger. Jacob n'eut pas besoin de me questionner pour assimiler ce qui me tracassait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te reconduire, pas te faire grimper sur elle. Ton vampire devrait aimer ça, que je te fasse passer outre le danger.

-Et mon père ? Il n'est pas mort de peur de ne pas savoir où je suis ? lui demandai-je, soudain à cran.

-J'ai dis que tu étais retournée à la maison, que tu t'ennuyais de ton Edward. Il a grommelé et n'a rien dit d'autre. Je vois qu'il l'aime autant que moi…

-Ah, la ferme. »

Il me répondit d'un sourire étincelant puis agrippa mon bras pour me hisser vers le siège de ma camionnette, ce qui n'était pas nécessaire. Je lui sommai de me lâcher, préférant qu'il ne me touche plus quelques instants, j'avais assez de mal à réfléchir seule alors imaginez quand il infiltrait mon espace… Jacob ne fit pas allusion à mon caractère mais je l'entendis murmurer quelques mots en s'installant sur sa moto, des mots que je devinai m'étant destinés, à moins qu'il ne s'insulte lui-même ? Cette perspective me fit rire un instant et je jouais encore sur le démarreur quand je finis de m'esclaffer. Le vrombissement bruyant de ma voiture m'était familier, il me calmait, me rappelait le début de ma vie à Forks et la presque paix que j'y avais vécu. Je repensais encore à mes premières rencontres lorsque nous arrivâmes à la frontière dans la forêt noire. Jacob débarqua de sa moto, prenant ma main pour me faire descendre de la camionnette. Je savais son geste délibéré, surtout devant Edward, mais je ne pus me résoudre à l'empêcher de me toucher.

L'homme que j'aimais sorti de sa propre voiture, nous rejoignant à mi-chemin. Son visage était dénué d'expression et il ne fit que m'agripper le bras, baragouinant un merci à l'encontre du Quileute avant de ne me reconduire jusqu'à la porte. J'y entrai sans même lui dire bonjour, un peu bousculée par le fil des événements. Qu'avait-il ? Il ne m'en fit pas part, regardant simplement la route en conduisant à un rythme de fou. J'esquissai le même geste, tournée vers le paysage, mais bien vite le défilement trop rapide des sapins me donna la nausée et je dus me masser les tempes pour me contenir. Edward n'avait toujours pas desserré les lèvres, ne me regardant même pas. D'ici, je voyais son magnifique profil et j'en eus des frissons. Il m'avait tant manqué… Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Brusquement, il se tourna vers moi, arrêtant la voiture pour nous stationner à l'ombre des conifères. Mon cœur cognait contre ma cage thoracique, une goutte de sueur roulait le long de ma mâchoire et j'eus du mal à soutenir son regard. Ses yeux dorés me vrillèrent un instant avant qu'il ne dise ce qui lui tracassait apparemment l'esprit:

« J'ai eu une idée, en chassant. Ce pourrait bien être la bonne.

-Qu… quoi ? parvins-je à peine à dire.

-J'entraînerai ce clébard loin de sa zone de confort, le déboussolerai et le tuerai. Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens, Bella mon amour. La situation est trop dangereuse et toucher à toi, te transformer, cela me ferait mal tout comme à eux. Nous briserions le pacte alors que là… ils croiront tous à un suicide. »


	5. Nouveau départ

Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et non à moi, merci. :D**

**Note de l'auteure:** Merci, merci infiniment. Je sais, je me répète, mais je suis tellement inspirée que je vous met la suite tout de suite. Toutes celles qui ont un compte fan fiction, dorénavant, je vous répondrai. Sans vous, je n'aurais sans doute pas avancé aussi rapidement ! Merci encore et longue vie au Bella/Jacob. (:

&

La longue attente de serrer celui qu'on aime dans nos bras, tandis que ses mots nous poignardent au cœur. La déception n'est pas le sentiment que l'on tente toujours de nous décrire. Oui, nous sommes déçus lorsque on n'a pas le cadeau que l'on désire, ou quand un de nos ami nous ment sur sa sortie de la veille, mais cela ne s'apparente pas au sentiment que l'on ressent lorsque l'être que nous aimons nous trouble, nous fait peur, alors qu'avant rien de tout cela n'existait. Nous sommes déçus de ne plus le voir de la même façon, qu'il puisse dire de pareilles horreurs ou simplement, que l'histoire si belle autrefois ait changé. La déception se trouve toujours amplifiée par le sentiment de discorde qui nous prend, où la tête et le cœur ne cessent de se battre.

-

J'hoquetai, n'osant le regarder dans les yeux. Edward venait d'exposer son plan et je ne pouvais m'en tenir qu'à une seule émotion. La rage, l'amour aveugle, la tristesse et l'horreur étaient mêlés en un poison qui finirait par me tuer. J'avais la tête baissée, je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer en sachant qu'il me fixait inlassablement. Je faisais face à une allée sombre, à deux routes et je ne pouvais emprunter l'une et l'autre. Pourquoi toujours en revenir à ce choix déchirant ? J'en avais assez de devoir me découper un peu plus chaque fois pour eux, de devoir donner de mon être à ces deux personnes si importantes dans ma vie. Choix impossible mais pourtant obligatoire; vivre avec celui que j'aime pour une éternité où le mensonge et la quarantaine seraient deux réalités entremêlés, ou entrevoir un grain d'espoir avec un loup-garou à la fois mon meilleur ami et homme trop franc qui s'emportait dès que ma vie virait au danger. Pourquoi choisir ? J'étais un mélange de ces deux vies, de ces deux futurs. Une larme roula le long de ma tempe, atteignant ma lèvre où elle mourut, contemplée par ce regard poignant qu'avait mon vampire de petit-ami. Edward avait les mains sur le volant mais continuait de me regarder. Sans doute voulait-il une réponse, je ne pourrais la lui donner sans trembler, j'en étais persuadée. J'ouvris la fenêtre, aspirant l'air violent qui s'engouffrait. Je dressai l'échine, voulant donner l'impression que je savais ce que je faisais. Pitoyable illusion.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord, Bella ? »

Je ne sus répondre, soudainement prise d'un mal de tête infernal. Je ne me souvins plus ce que je voulais dire, j'oubliai comment aligner les mots.

« Cela te ferait mal de le savoir mort ? »

Même mes membres n'avaient plus aucun moyen de bouger, j'étais prise dans cette position, à entendre ces mots provenant de sa voix trop veloutée. J'aurais voulu riposter ou au moins dire quelque chose, mais la peur qui me nouait le ventre avait trop d'emprise sur moi.

« Serais-tu capable de vivre sans lui comme tu ne peux vivre sans moi ? »

Les larmes cognaient contre ma peau sans que j'ais même réalisé que je pleurais. Je fus prise de tremblements et enfin, avec difficulté, je fus capable de placer une phrase entrecoupée de sanglots:

« Je… je ne… sais pas…

-Je suis dur avec toi, mais comprends qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Tant qu'il vivra, ton père aura une raison de ramener cette histoire, de remplir sa promesse. Si je le tue, il ne pourra plus contrôler ta vie et nous pourrons enfin partir. Ce clébard a une emprise sur toi que je ne comprends pas, lui-même ne s'en doute aucunement.

-Ne… non… Edward, je…

-Bella, ne pleure pas, je suis là et je pourrai toujours te protéger. Je t'aime mon amour. »

Ses mots m'atteignirent au cerveau et j'esquissai un sourire. Il m'aime et je l'aime, comment pourrais-je un jour douter de lui ?

-

Lorsque je m'engouffrai sous mes couvertures, j'entendis mon père cogner contre ma porte. J'eus un soupir, me relevant, un air las peint sur mon visage. Charlie entra sans dire un mot, la même expression que moi le torturant. Ses yeux étaient posés sur la fenêtre, comme s'il ne put me regarder en face. Je me sentis comme le jour où il m'avait annoncé sa promesse envers Billy. J'eus soudainement peur qu'il ne m'apprenne une autre atrocité de la sorte. J'attrapai sa main, le regard exorbité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire Charlie ? Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose…

-Bella, pourquoi es-tu partie de ce dîner ? Et dis-moi la vérité… Jacob m'a dit une chose, mais je ne suis pas certain de le croire. Je veux l'entendre de tes lèvres.

-Je… m'ennuyais d'Edward, c'est tout.

-Bien, c'est ce que je pensais. Quand tu auras le courage de me dire la vérité, je serai là. Oh et… demain tu emménage chez les Black, j'ai déjà tout arrangé. »

Je ne sus quoi répliquer, que dire. Mes doigts se mirent à serrer les draps avec tant de force que j'en ressentis un fulgurant élancement. Des larmes de rage coulaient le long de ma peau, faisant rougir mes joues plus blanches que jamais. Au-dehors, un hurlement de loup me parvint et j'en perdis la tête. Étaient-ce eux ? Que se passait-il là bas ? Le noir total se fit dans mon esprit, je me sentais sur le point de défaillir. Un trop plein d'émotions venait d'écraser toute la fatigue que j'avais accumulée. Je posai ma tête sur l'oreiller, prête à tout saccager dans ma chambre. C'est à cet instant que je sentis une froideur glaciale m'empoigner. Les doigts d'Edward vinrent quêter ma peau, cherchant à me calmer en vain. Je vis son visage impassible, ses lèvres serrées en une mince ligne. Était-il furieux ? Instinctivement, je reculai, sentant le mur m'attraper durement. Je ne sus lire la prunelle de ses yeux, la couleur dorée que j'aimais tant était mêlée à une autre teinte plus sombre que je devinai attribuée à autre chose que la soif. Il prit place à mes côtés, me serrant de l'étau de fer glacé qu'étaient ses bras. Je tremblais, n'osant faire le moindre geste. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus peur de lui. J'eus peur de l'être que j'aimais tant.

« Bella, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

-Faire quoi… ? demandai-je, recroquevillée contre moi-même pour le toucher le moins possible.

-Tu ne peux pas t'installer chez eux, je n'aurai plus de contact avec toi, Alice n'aura plus de vision te concernant… comprends-tu l'état de la situation ? C'est la chose la plus dangereuse qui puisse arriver. Si tu vas vivre chez ce loup-garou, tu ne reviendras plus. »

Je ne pouvais plus respirer, tout l'air semblait ne plus se rendre à mes poumons, me faisant défaillir. Le tournis me prit, mais je fis comme si rien ne se passait. J'écoutais ses mots, terrifiée, pleine d'appréhension. Une sueur froide coulait le long de mon échine.

« Viens avec moi, partons, quittons Forks. Il n'y a plus de raisons de rester. Ils ne nous retrouveront pas. »

Je pris toute la force intérieure qu'il me restait pour lui répliquer.

« Je ne peux pas, Edward… Toi, tu as ta famille, ils comprennent, sont comme toi. Je suis à des kilomètres de ma vie d'avant, Charlie m'aime et je ne cesse de le décevoir… Je le tuerais en partant ainsi… Donne-moi une semaine. Si d'ici 7 jours je ne reviens pas de la réserve, alors, viens me chercher… »

-

Le matin vint éclore, me tirant de ce sommeil agité que j'avais eu lors de la nuit. Les cauchemars s'étaient empilés, surtout ceux qui représentaient un affrontement mortel entre Edward et Jacob. J'eus un sursaut lorsque je vis les yeux dorés de mon amour qui me vrillaient. Il vint déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, liant nos doigts avec ferveur.

« Je n'aime pas ton plan, mais j'accepte, Bella. Nous nous reverrons dans 7 jours alors. Fais attention à toi, le danger cours encore… »

Lorsqu'il passa par la fenêtre, je sentis un pincement au cœur, mais pas celui qui me prenait autrefois, pas avec la même force ni le même regret de ne pas l'avoir à mes côtés. Je baissai la tête, me mettant à la cueillette de mes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Je vis dans le couloir une valise déjà pleine que Charlie avait du remplir à son réveil, une sorte de tendresse maladroite me prit alors et j'aurais voulu le serrer contre moi. En descendant les marches, je le vis attablé dans la cuisine, à lire son journal et manger des rôties un peu brûlées sur les côtés. Sentant ma présence, il leva la tête et me sourit. Je sentis alors une espèce de paix intérieure croître en moi, sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps… Je tendis la main vers lui, ne pensant pas à l'étrangeté que ce geste aurait à ses yeux. J'étais émue, prise dans un tourment de nouveaux sentiments. J'allais le quitter pour un moment, peut-être était-ce la dernière fois que je le verrais. Charlie ne savait pas la suite de l'histoire, ne se doutait de rien. J'eus pitié de cet être auquel je m'étais tant attachée…

« Alors c'est le grand jour Bella… Je viendrai te voir souvent, pour prendre de tes nouvelles.

-Merci Papa, je vais m'ennuyer de toi. »

Je ne sus pas qui de nous deux fit le premier pas, mais nous nous retrouvâmes serrés l'un contre l'autre, à pleurer de chaudes larmes. Ces moments de tendresse étaient rares entre nous, il l'était encore plus de nous entendre nous dire « je t'aime ». Quelques minutes plus tard, quand il fallut tous deux nous moucher et essuyer les traces de pleurs sur nos joues, je me séparai de lui. Peu après, j'étais déjà dans le vestibule, à traîner ma grosse valise de cuir avec moi, la soulevant jusqu'à ma camionnette encrassée de terre. Un flash me revint, tous comme les souvenirs de mon arrivée à Forks, alors que Charlie m'avait offert la grosse Chevrolet. J'eus un petit sourire à son égard tout en balançant la valise à l'arrière. Le ciel était couvert de nuages, comme toujours, mais en plus de cela, une noirceur impénétrable assombrissait la ville. Je pressentais un orage, des éclairs et toutes ces choses qui me faisaient craindre les intempéries… Je claquai la portière lorsque je fus installée au volant, prête à partir ainsi vers l'inconnu. À rejoindre cette réserve où une bande de loups-garous tenteraient d'être civilisés à mon égard, ou pas. Charlie prit la voiture de patrouille, me suivant de façon sur-protectrice, mais je compris son geste, à sa façon il me démontrait qu'il m'aimait… Nous franchîmes la ville rapidement, arrivant vers les sentiers abruptes entourés de conifères verdoyants et dont je n'apercevais pas la cime. Je fis avancer la Chevrolet, forçant le moteur à donner un petit restant d'effort pour que je parvienne à la chaumière des Black. Charlie continuait de me suivre, envoyant la main à tous les Quileute qui le saluaient. Il y avait une sorte de respect envers mon père ici, quant à savoir si je serais tout aussi aimée, j'en doutais fortement. Je sympathisais avec des vampires, j'avais tissé des liens avec leurs plus grands ennemis. La suite est facile à imaginer. Je m'arrêtai lorsque j'aperçus le visage austère de Billy Black qui nous attendait dehors. Je descendis en vitesse de la voiture, allant chercher ma valise et me poster face à lui. Mon père me rejoint quelques secondes plus tard.

« Bienvenue chez nous Bella, fais comme chez toi puisque tu resteras quelques temps, fit-il d'une voix grave mais chaleureuse.

-Merci Billy, je suis honorée, dis-je la tête baissée.

-Viens, entre et monte tes affaires. Et toi Charlie, tu viens écouter le match ?

-Non, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois encore chercher s'il n'y aurait pas des traces du meurtrier en série aux alentours de Forks. Je fais beaucoup de temps supplémentaire ces derniers temps, mais ce n'est rien si c'est pour sauver des vies…

-Tu es bon mon vieux Charlie, bonne chance, ajouta Billy en serrant la main de mon père vigoureusement. »

Lorsqu'il démarra et ne fut plus dans notre champ de vision, le vieil homme se permit une remarque m'étant bien entendu destinée.

« Alors la rousse court toujours ? C'est mauvais signe ça…

-Je… je n'en savais rien. Ed… Les Cullen ne m'ont pas donné de nouvelles sur cela depuis quelques temps.

-De toute façon, ici tu es en bien meilleure sécurité. Entre. »

Billy me pointa la porte qui devait être la chambre de Rachel auparavant et partit, prenant la direction du salon où il pourrait regarder le match tranquillement. Je tirais encore la valise de toute mes forces lorsque je la sentis monter toute seule dans les heures, soulevée par une force herculéenne. Je fis volte-face d'un coup, remarquant enfin la présence de Jacob dont les yeux cachaient une envie pressante de rire à grand éclat. Je lui jetai un regard noir, tentant d'agripper de nouveau la poignée en cuir pour reprendre possession de mes choses. Il ne se laissa pas faire, la montant un peu plus dans les airs et je dus presque sauter pour l'atteindre ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Fâchée, je lui tournai le dos et m'embarrai dans la chambre, claquant la porte violemment. Je l'entendis baragouiner des excuses mais j'étais trop furieuse pour ne serait-ce qu'endurer ses enfantillages. Je pris place sur le lit et remarquai tout de suite qu'ils avaient acheté de nouveaux draps pour moi… Je me sentis légèrement émue un instant mais fut secouée de nouveau par cette rage sourde. Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même en ce moment et je n'aurais pu expliquer pourquoi… Cette vague de fureur vint à s'éteindre quelques minutes plus tard, à force de respirer lentement les yeux fermés. J'ouvris la porte et attrapai la valise le plus rapidement possible, c'était mal connaître Jacob. Il fut plus rapide que moi, tirant avant moi sur la poignée, m'entraînant ainsi dans une chute inattendue. Je tombai les mains contre le sol, atterrissant contre le large torse, toujours nu, de mon ami. Le rouge me monta aussitôt aux joues, fureur ou gêne, je ne tentais même pas de comprendre.

« Désolé… marmonna Jacob en me relevant. Je ferai plus attention… ouais, bon… »

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, me laissant seule avec mon énorme valise et cette rougeur que je ne parvins pas à faire disparaître.


	6. Bats toi pour ta vie, pas la mienne

Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et non à moi. Merci.**

**Note de l'auteure: **Me voici me voilà. J'ai commencé l'école aujourd'hui, pour ma dernière année j'ai changé de secondaire, eh oui ! Je suis dans un nouvel endroit où je ne connais personne, mais je sens que ça va bien se passer. Bref, voilà, je raconte ma vie mais c'est le but de la note de l'auteure, non ? Haha. Bon, vous, vous commencez quand ? Je vais essayer d'écrire souvent mais avec mon emploi du temps chargé, les suites seront sans doute moins fréquente. Pas trop déçues ? Bon, voici la suite, j'étais très contente de l'écrire. :)

&

Entassés dans un quotidien beaucoup trop ennuyant, nous ne remarquons plus les délicates marques de tendresse qu'ont nos proches à notre égard. Un couple marié depuis 20 ans ne discernera plus ce regard empli d'amour qui l'émouvait tant avant et une famille ne saura plus faire la différence entre les baisers machinaux et ceux que nous pensons vraiment. Le temps a toujours laissé une empreinte sur nos vies, nous enlaidissant à nos yeux, nous amenant à craindre la suite d'une vie. Pourtant, dans le jeunesse, il n'est pas naturel d'avoir peur de l'au-delà puisque nous ne devrions pas y toucher. Seulement, quand la mort est intiment reliée à notre destin, n'est-il pas normal de craindre le futur ou même le présent ? Alors pourquoi cette jeune femme aimait-elle ce sentiment, croyait-elle que sa vie ne serait que véritable quand son cœur ne battrait plus ? Elle détestait sentir le sang tambourinant dans les veines d'un homme, percevoir les dérèglements d'un corps à proximité. Elle était encore moins humaine que tous ces monstres et légendes, voilà ce qu'elle était.

-

J'attrapai la serviette, sortant de la salle de bain en vitesse pour ne croiser personne. Il était tôt, je n'étais pas sortie manger avec la famille Black toute la journée, préférant ne pas me mêler à leur vie tout de suite. Ou même jamais, ce serait encore mieux. J'essorai mes cheveux de mes doigts en marchant vers ma chambre, profitant des fenêtre ouvertes pour regarder le paysage verdoyant qui m'entourait. J'aimais la forêt, m'y sentant intimement liée, peut-être simplement parce que j'étais née dans les environs. Je soupirai en apercevant mon reflet ingrat. Mes bras maigres tombant contre un corps blanc, les yeux alourdis par la fatigue et ces cernes qui croissaient de façon cruelle en-dessous de mon regard devenu terne. J'avais mal dormi, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire; repassant en boucle l'idée d'Edward, son plan si parfait et imparfait à la fois... Je savais qu'il avait raison, une part en moi criait au génie tandis que l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Perdre mon meilleur ami n'était-il pas le moyen le plus simple de m'anéantir ? J'eus besoin de lui durant ces longs mois sans Edward, de la chaleur de ses bras pour oublier à quel point je n'avais plus de sentiments, à quel point je mourrais de l'intérieur. Mon âme n'avait jamais complètement récupéré ce que ce départ m'avait dérobé. Arrivée à ma chambre, je pénétrai le seuil silencieusement, allant me glisser en-dessous des couvertures pour retirer la serviette blanche. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, un Jacob impatient entra sans cogner, prenant place sur une chaise que je n'avais pas remarqué dans le coin. Si cela fut possible, il avait l'air plus fatigué que moi... Je le contemplai, interdite, oscillant entre l'envoyer promener ou accepter sa présence comme s'il fut une statue. Je ne fis rien, démêlant mes cheveux avec une brosse tout en fixant mon regard sur lui.

« Elle m'a encore échappé ! cracha le Quileute sur un ton enragé. Je ne comprends pas, nous étions préparés et pourtant elle a filé à la frontière, nous narguant presque ! Quelle sangsue.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, grommelai-je de façon presque imperceptible.

-Désolé... Je suis tellement frustré, je croyais qu'on serait enfin débarrassés de la rouquine, qu'on pourrait, peut-être, vivre une existence un peu plus normale mais ça ne semble pas le cas. Je voudrais que tu ne sois plus en danger...

-Je le suis moins ici et Victoria n'aura plus de raison d'attaquer Charlie maintenant. »

Jacob ricana lorsque je prononçai le nom de la vampire, il trouvait encore drôle que ces « monstres » aient un prénom quelconque, peu importe qu'ils soient gentils ou cruels comme la rouquine. Aux yeux des loups-garou, ils n'étaient que des créatures aspirant à tuer, ils ne semblaient pas comprendre qu'il y avait plus derrière cet aspect, qu'ils avaient une âme et parfois de bonnes actions en tête. Mais j'aurais beau lui expliquer, il ne comprendrait rien... Je penchai la tête, continuant le traitement sur mes cheveux. C'est là que je sentis l'air ambiant changer, on aurait dit qu'il faisait plus chaud et je me sentis observée. Piquée au vif, je levai le regard, croisant alors celui assez gêné de mon ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin ?!

-Tu... Bella... Ta serviette est... tombée...

-Oh. »

Je ne pus dire autre chose, n'osant me baisser pour regarder l'étendu des dégâts. Rapidement, je croisai mes bras autour de ma poitrine, dissimulant ce qui avait sans doute rendu Jacob mal à l'aise. J'eus un soupir las et remarquai qu'il était encore là. Qu'attendait-il à la fin ? Que je retire le reste des couvertures et l'invite ? Dans ses rêves, oui ! Plaçant de nouveau la couverture de manière à me cacher, je levai le bras en pointant la porte.

« Tu attends quoi, que je ponde un œuf ? Allez, sors !

-Désolé... marmonna Jacob sans me regarder. Je ferai vraiment attention la prochaine fois...

-Parce que tu crois qu'il y aura une autre fois ?! Je m'en vais dès ce soir ! J'en ai marre de tes manières, de ta présence bien trop encombrante et tu _pues_ Jacob Black !

Lorsqu'il se mit à rire, je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder. Était-il fou ?

-Tu me fais rire, tu voles les répliques de la sangsue. Il a vraiment une emprise sur toi, n'est-ce pas ? Décides-tu seulement ce que tu fais de tes journées ou ce cher Monsieur Edward choisit-il tout pour toi ? As-tu seulement choisi de venir ici ou fut-il nécessaire de te forcer pour que tu viennes entant que espionne des buveurs de sang ? Je n'ai pas idée de qui tu es, Isabella Swan, tu as changé à cause de lui, pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose. Il t'a embobiné. J'imagine que votre plan à tous les deux est de me kidnapper et de me tuer, ou un truc sordide du genre ? Oui, Bella, tremble ! Je sais que vous mijotez de partir, de vous enfuir et de réaliser quelque chose qui coupera le seul lien nous unissant encore. Je ne sais pas si tu envisage la chose, mais s'il fallait qu'il essaie de me tuer, oui j'ai bien dis _essaie, _une meute enragée serait à ses trousses, le pacte rompu, Forks mis à feu et à sang car d'autres vampires et monstres s'ajouteraient sans doute de la partie. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il t'engage à faire, quoi que soit ton rôle dans l'histoire.

-Tu te crois si important Jacob Black... as-tu vraiment l'impression que tous ces gens se battraient pour ta seule mort ?

-C'est la Bella d'Edward qui parle en ce moment, pas celle que j'ai toujours connu et avec qui je faisais des châteaux de sable durant notre enfance. Tu es une imposteur, je ne crois pas en tes mots. Tu peux partir dès que tu le veux, mais ton monstre ne pourra pas te protéger aussi bien qu'il l'entend. Tu es en sécurité ici et je sais que tu es heureuse avec moi, pas avec lui. »

Se retournant, il quitta ma chambre sans jeter le moindre regard vers moi. Je tremblais de rage, j'aurais voulu lui décocher un violent coup de poing, le plaquer sur le sol et le ruer de partout, lui faire mal comme il me faisait mal en ce moment. J'étais retournée par ses paroles, par la vérité coulant hors de sa bouche. Je me haïssais d'avoir seulement cru un instant en sa colère, aux sottises qu'il venait de balancer. Pourquoi avais-je cru en lui, alors que l'être que j'aimais était son ennemi ? Pourquoi avoir cru, même un dixième de seconde, ses accusations ? Je me mis à sangloter, me contrefichant de ma nudité en un instant pareil. Je plaquai ma tête contre l'oreiller, hurlant du plus fort de mes poumons. J'allais devenir cinglée si je continuais de vivre ici. Jacob me tourmentait, manipulait mon esprit de façon à me faire changer de vision. Je ne pouvais faire confiance à ce foutu imbécile, il m'éloignerait de mon amour, d'Edward. Je ne pouvais le laisser accomplir son plus grand rêve aussi facilement... Je ne me laisserais pas faire. Continuant de pleurer mon manque de jugement, je ne vis pas le regard rougeâtre qui me dévisageait du haut d'un pin. Des boucles de feu virevoltèrent sous la brise du vent, envoyant comme signal aux loups-garou que leur proie était proche. Victoria ne put s'attarder, bondissant de toute la puissance de ses jambes de l'autre côté, courant les derniers mètres pour empêcher les loups de la gagner.

-

Le soleil commençait à décliner lorsque je sortis enfin de la chambre. J'avais raturé des douzaines de pages après m'être habillée, ne pouvant décider si je partais dès ce soir ou si j'affrontais seule cette situation. Jacob avait tourmenté mes pensées, me faisant comprendre que tout ce dont j'étais certaine pouvait bien être fondé d'une seule envie de manipulation... Je n'y croyais pas, comme je n'avais jamais cru en le départ d'Edward, je savais au fond de moi qu'il reviendrait, même si pour cela il me fallait souffrir de longues années, à dépérir seule. La situation devenait tordue. Je n'avais même pas les raisons de ma co-habitation chez les Black, personne, pas même Charlie, ne m'en avait soufflé mot. C'est en usant de cette rage que j'avais tant écris, me foulant presque la main à la fin de cet exercice. Ce ne fut qu'à cause de la faim que je sortis, allant vers la cuisine où je vis Billy, plus loin Jacob était allongé sur le divan. J'eus un regard méprisant à son égard, mais personne ne sembla remarquer mon geste.

« Bon après-midi belle aux bois dormant, commenta le vieil homme d'un sourire. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis hier ! Où étais-tu ?

-Je me suis levée tôt et... Je ne suis pas sortie. »

La dernière phrase tira le loup-garou de sa léthargie, il leva imperceptiblement la tête sans pour autant plonger dans le fil dans le conversation. Je savais qu'il écoutait mais qu'il ne dirait rien de sa visite dans ma chambre. Cela ne fit qu'ajouter un peu plus de rancune à son encontre. Je grimaçai, chose que Billy fit semblant de ne pas voir.

« La rousse est revenue, elle a attaqué Jacob et Quil. Heureusement ils récupèrent vite, pas plus tard qu'il y a 3 heurs la plaie saignait encore beaucoup, pas vrai Jake ?

-Mouais, grogna-t-il sans bouger.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle serait aussi... vorace, nous espérons nous en débarrasser à la prochaine attaque.

-Sam la traque avec Embry, j'irai les rejoindre dans une vingtaine de minutes, ajouta Jacob du même ton placonique.

-Je t'interdis de bouger ainsi, d'aller te battre ! Tu es blessé ! lui criai-je, oubliant toute la matinée, tout ce qu'il m'avait fait ressentir comme sentiments négatifs à mon encontre. C'est du suicide !

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! répliqua mon ami sur le même ton violent. Ta sangsue sera heureuse, enfin tu n'auras plus de sale clébard sur les pattes ! Je me fous de ce que tu me dis Bella, je pars et c'est tout. Si je ne reviens pas, ce ne sera pas la peine de pleurer pour moi. »

Se levant, il arracha l'attelle posée sur son bras et se transforma derrière un buisson. Je vis alors l'énorme loup courir, allant vers un destin dangereux. Il se battait pour moi, pour sauver ma vie alors que je ne cessais de le faire souffrir. Me sentant complètement inutile et seule, je repris la direction de ma chambre, me couchant sur le lit, les yeux fermés. J'étais prise dans une noirceur, prise entre deux choix. Toujours les même. Je ne pouvais décemment détester Jacob, car je l'aimais, à ma manière. La mauvaise, pas celle qu'il aurait désiré. Je ne méritais pas qu'il courre des risques, je devrais lui dire à son retour... à moins qu'il ne revienne pas.


	7. Le vieux fou

Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer, j'pense que vous avez compris. Haha. **

**Note de l'auteure: **Bon, je suis désolée, je vous avais dis que les suites seraient retardés, c'est bel et bien le cas. Je n'ai l'ordinateur à moi que la fin de semaine… Je ne peux donc écrire que à partir du samedi, ce sera donc à ce rythme que vous aurez les nouveaux chapitre. Le samedi généralement ou le dimanche si j'ai trop de devoirs et de textes à apprendre; école de théâtre signifie mettre des efforts là-dessus. Haha. Bref, je m'excuse et merci de continuer à me lire. (:

&

La peur, ce ne sera pas long à décrire. La peur de le perdre, la peur de ne plus prendre sa main et d'en ressentir la douce chaleur. Voilà, c'est tout. Un sentiment simple et pourtant si sournois.

-

Je fus hypnotisée par son départ, ne pouvant poser mon regard ailleurs que sur la fenêtre où je le vis courir vers le danger. Une estafilade rougeâtre trouait son flanc droit, ses yeux pourtant eux ne souffraient pas. Quand je l'aperçus au loin, il s'élançait vers une contrée inconnue la tête basse pour mieux absorber le vent, ne regardant point derrière, prêt à tout pour implanter la sécurité. J'avais honte de moi, comme toujours. C'est une rage aveugle qui m'avait poussé à le confronter. Une part en moi savait qu'il avait raison… Je ne souriais pas en présence d'Edward. Malgré mon amour mille fois trop grand, je n'étais pas d'humeur à rire avec lui. L'aimer, profiter de sa présence, oui. Mais Jacob était bien plus celui m'amenant à voir la situation d'un œil loufoque, même si son humour avait le don de me frustrer… Je soupirai, la tête prise entre deux mains. Toujours un profond questionnement. Je ne vis pas les nombreuses ombres pénétrer dans la maison, je n'entendis pas les pas feutrés qui galopaient vers le salon. J'étais si prise dans mes pensées noires que je ne sus même pas qu'il était revenu, avec les autres loups-garou. Je ne sus rien, complètement bornée à ne voir ce que je voulais. Aujourd'hui se terminerait le premier jour de cohabitation. Rien n'avait changé, du moins, pas de mon œil à moi.

-

Lors la faim me tenailla à en avoir mal au crâne, je sortis de la chambre pour me diriger vers la cuisine. C'est là que je remarquai et surtout humai la présence de ces 4 hommes imposants. Tous étaient allongés d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était Billy et Sue qui faisaient la ronde pour les ausculter à leur manière. Les plaies étaient peu profondes, seul Sam ne cessait de se tortiller, une sueur glacée coulant le long de sa peau. Je me surpris à l'observer, cherchant la source de son mal. Il ne saignait de nul part, je ne compris pas, médusée et abasourdie. Mes jambes me menèrent à lui, comme s'il fut normal que j'avance ainsi sans réfléchir. Je tendis la main, touchant la peau brûlante et à la fois congelée du chef de la meute. Un tremblement violent me pris et je reculai instinctivement, craignant un revirement de situation.

« Il a été mordu par Victoria… murmura Billy d'une voix éteinte. Il n'y a aucun moyen de le sauver, si ce n'est d'aller demander au vieux sage de la montagne. Nous avons droit à une question seulement et tous l'avons déjà tous posé. Sam est empoisonné et nous craignons sa mort… »

Je sentis ma gorge se nouer et j'eus du mal à lui répondre.

« Je… Je pourrais peut-être y aller, avançai-je timidement. Je n'ai jamais été voir ce sage.

-Mais il faut du sang Quileute pour qu'il accepte de te recevoir, n'est pas donné à quiconque d'y aller, répondit Billy sombrement.

-Et si… j'hésitai avant de poursuivre. Et si Jacob m'accompagnait, nous pourrions dire que nous allons nous marier et que je serai bientôt liée à votre tribu. »

Il sembla hésiter un moment, je le vis se tordre les mains, puis le vieil homme plongea son regard dans le mien, laissant voir tout le courage qu'il avait gardé malgré les longues années de combat.

« Ça pourrait marcher. Jacob t'accompagnera, mais… Si cela ne fonctionne pas, s'il te demande un sacrifice en échange de sa réponse, n'accepte pas. Il pourrait bien te demander l'impossible et je ne saurais l'endurer. Faites attention les enfants… »

Mon ami se leva, forçant des paupières pour ne pas qu'elles s'affaissent. Il n'avait sans doute pas dormi de la nuit, récupérant de ses quelques blessures et coups, se torturant aussi l'esprit à propos de Sam qui souffrait, à moins d'un mètre de lui. J'attrapai sa main, geste qu'il repoussa faiblement, comme incertain de la façon saine d'agir. Je sentis une pointe de colère monter en moi mais fis comme si rien n'était, l'heure n'était pas aux caprices et chicanes de gamins, j'avais une vie à sauver, moi, la personne la plus maladroite qui existe sur cette foutue planète. Je le vis nous diriger vers le garage où il pointa sa voiture sans commenter. Je fis mine de ne pas comprendre.

« Pourquoi la tienne et non la mienne ?

-Parce que je ne tiens pas vraiment à ce qu'elle lâche dans une pente, vois-tu. Les montagnes ne sont pas l'endroit le plus sécuritaire qui soit.

-Mouais, grommelai-je en m'assoyant sur le siège passager. »

Il passa la première vitesse et nous nous engageâmes dans le sentier qui s'offrait à nous. Ce fut sans un mot que je vis défiler toutes les chaumières et les habitants nous reluquèrent de façon impitoyable, les yeux écarquillés d'un blanc impénétrable. Je sentis mon estomac se retourner, alors nous devrions faire face à du danger encore une fois, sans vraiment savoir si nous reviendrions complètement nous-même. Je devrais créer une mascarade, faire croire à cet être sûrement fou que j'aimais Jacob… Chose qui ne serait pas impossible mais difficile. Je me perdis ainsi dans mes pensées, prenant l'habitude de contempler mon ami par le rétroviseur tout en jetant parfois un coup d'œil sur le paysage verdoyant qui s'imposait autour de nous. Il était impassible, ne démontrant aucune émotion ou douleur. Je ne savais pas si j'étais fière de son courage ou enragée qu'il ne m'adresse ainsi pas la parole. Nous nous apprêtions à nous engager hors de la frontière lorsqu'un choc violent secoua l'automobile. Une masse tomba sur le toit, des doigts griffèrent le plafond au-dessus de la tête de l'indien. Une peur immense s'infiltra jusque dans mes veines et je ne pus faire un mouvement. Je vis Jacob trembler, il était pris d'une colère sourde qu'il tentait de réfréner. Immobilisant la voiture sur le côté, je compris qu'il allait sortir et faire face à ce monstre nous attaquant. Je fermis les yeux, ne voulant rien voir du combat qui se déroulerait à l'instant. C'est alors que j'entendis une voix, _cette_ voix.

« C'est _notre_ territoire, je t'interdis d'y aller avec elle, sale clébard ! Tu ne mettras pas sa vie en danger pour absolument rien, tu m'as entendu ?! hurla Edward en esquissant de grands gestes furieux. »

Je le fixai, ne comprenant pas son besoin viscéral de s'emporter ainsi. Je restai muette, préférant écouter l'échange plutôt que de m'en mêler.

« Sam a été mordu par la rousse, les tiens sont dangereux et je dois me rendre dans la montagne pour le sauver ! Qu'est-ce qui est si difficile à comprendre, sangsue ?!

-Tu la laisse avec moi, tu vas voir ton vieux fou et tu la reprends ensuite. Pas question que je te laisse l'amener là-bas.

-Ça ne marche pas ainsi, Monsieur Edward. Je sais que tu décides toujours de sa vie, mais cette fois, elle vient avec moi. Tu n'iras plus jamais quêter ce qui est mien, buveur de sang. »

En un éclair, mon amour fut à mes côtés, ouvrant violemment la porte de la voiture et m'agrippant le poignet de force. Il m'attira dans ses bras, feulant presque.

« Viens la chercher si tu le peux, Fido. »

Mon cri perça alors le silence inquiétant de la forêt. Je me débattis, rouant de faibles coups le torse d'Edward. Surpris, il me lâcha et je tombai sur le sol, amortissant le choc seulement grâce à la terre molle. Je me massai le coude, regardant à la fois le Quileute et le vampire qui me servait de petit-ami. Tous deux semblaient trouver mon geste inquiétant.

« Edward… Je dois y aller. Je ne peux laisser une vie se perdre par ma faute. Ils ont besoin de moi. Je sais que le danger est grand, mais je _dois_ y aller. Comprends mon choix, ce n'est pas une question à savoir en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Il est nécessaire que j'y sois, je reviendrai mon amour. Ne t'inquiète pas, Jacob va me protéger. »

Tous eurent une mimique écœurée qu'ils dissimulèrent d'un soupir.

« Bien, mais c'est quand même notre territoire et je continue de dire que tu n'y seras pas en sécurité, Bella… fit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

-Je m'en fous, je veux sauver Sam. »

Il eut un sourire contrit et me laissa filer vers mon ami. L'indien passa un bras autour de mon épaule, comme pour démontrer qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour que je revienne saine et sauve. Je fus touchée un instant, avant de ne me rappeler que le temps pressait. J'envoyai la main à mon amour et reprit place dans la voiture, sentant mes muscles se détendre lorsque le moteur démarra de nouveau. J'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un, d'enfin servir à faire avancer les choses alors que l'horreur se multipliait à Forks. La respiration de Jacob m'aida aussi à faire partir le stress, sa lenteur était rassurante, je me sentais bel et bien en sécurité à ses côtés. Cette seule pensée me fit sourire et mon ami dut le remarquer car il en esquissa un lui aussi. L'atmosphère changea du tout et j'appréciai notre bonne humeur de tout mon possible. Probablement n'avais-je jamais été aussi proche de lui, pas même quand Edward était parti. En cet instant nous partagions une émotion, un sentiment de bien être et je m'accrochai à ça tout le long de l'ascension de la montagne. Nous atteignîmes une clairière lorsqu'il arrêta la voiture, je me tournai pour le contempler. Il prit ma main, serrant avec vigueur mes doigts.

« Nous devrons faire le reste du chemin à pieds. Un certain nombre de vampires viennent parfois chasser ici, c'est la raison que ton bu… vampire avait de s'inquiéter. Je te promets qu'il n'arrivera rien.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je te crois… Ce qui est très étrange je trouve. »

Son rire me chatouilla, comme j'avais pu aimé l'entendre s'esclaffer. Nous passâmes plusieurs autres points d'arrêt, je dus parfois prendre le temps d'inspirer avant de continuer. Le sentier était escarpé et parfois de petits cailloux roulaient, atteignant mes jambes et me griffant. Je ne ressentais pas la douleur, bien trop absorbée à réussir la tâche qu'on m'avait donné. Enfin, après une trentaine de minutes, Jacob posa son bras contre mon ventre, m'intimant de ne plus bouger.

« C'est ici. Entrons lentement, il risque de nous analyser de son siège avant qu'on puisse lui parler. »

J'acquiesçai, emplie d'une confiance démesurée. Je savais que nous réussirions. Chacun de nos pas fut lent, mesuré, et c'est un soulagement infini que nous ressentîmes lorsqu'une voix éraillée nous accueillit.

« De nouveau un Black. J'ai déjà répondu à votre question, vous connaissez les règlements.

-Cette fois, c'est moi, Bella Swan qui vient user de votre grand savoir, fis-je avec force.

-Vous n'êtes pas une Quileute, je ne vous reconnais pas.

-Je vais bientôt me lier par les liens sacrés du mariage avec Jacob Black, ce qui fera de moi une des vôtre. J'aimerais savoir s'il est possible d'avoir une réponse malgré tout. »

Le vieux sage prit un instant pour réfléchir, nous l'entendîmes respirer violemment puis il se racla la gorge.

« J'accepte, posez votre question.

-Un des loup-garou fut mordu par un vampire, on m'a dit que vous étiez le seul à connaître le remède. Ce que je vous demande, est la recette qui nous permettra de sauver sa vie.

-C'est une drôle de question que vous me posez… Le remède est bien simple. Il vous faudra deux ingrédients opposés, la vie et la mort entremêlés. Une rose au plus fort de sa fleuraison écrasée et mêlée au venin d'un autre vampire que celui ayant mordu le loup-garou. Sur ce, je vous ai répondu et vous ne pourrez plus jamais revenir. »

Mon cœur battait la chamade et je sentis les pulsations de Jacob s'accélérer. Comment ferions-nous ? Serait-il seulement possible de recueillir le venin d'un vampire ? J'eus peur des répercussions que cela aurait sur ma vie. Rien n'était gratuit dans ce monde, surtout pas dans l'univers surnaturel des monstres.

* * *

**Oui, j'ai conscience que c'est assez, mmh', étrange comme suite. Mais que voulez-vous, je suis mes pulsions imaginaires et c'en était une. Qu'en pensez vous ? Vos reviews sont importantes, elles me donnent envie de continuer à écrire. :) Merci à toutes !**


	8. Il fallait s'y attendre

Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre magnifique Stephenie Meyer. **

**Note de l'auteure: **Bon, je sais, vous avez toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir. Si je vous dis que j'ai vraiment mis beaucoup d'efforts dans mon année scolaire, c'est la vérité. Maintenant que j'ai la quasi-certitude d'être acceptée au Collège (Cégep) que je veux, je pense pouvoir poster plus souvent. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez… et que cette suite saura vous plaire.

&

Une requête dont on s'enquit à bout de souffle, le regard hagard et les lèvres tremblantes. Le niveau suivant de la peur, lorsqu'elle se décline plus fortement, se nomme l'angoisse. L'angoisse est un sentiment qui enserre le cœur et l'esprit jusqu'à tuer l'être le subissant si ces attaques sont trop fréquentes. Alors, si l'on est jeune et que l'on souffre aussi violemment d'anxiété, peut-être faudrait-il commencer à s'inquiéter. Ou pas, tout dépend l'orgueil s'épanouissant en vous.

-

Les larmes n'avaient cessé de couler. Je cherchais fortement de les arrêter, plissant les yeux ou inspirant avec lenteur jusqu'à me sentir détendue. Rien n'y fit. La brûlure continua de me torturer, ouvrant ainsi les valves à toute ma souffrance. Si j'eus le moindre poids retenu sur mes frêles épaules, il dut disparaître après cette intense séance d'assèchement oculaire car en reprenant conscience de la réalité, l'étrange sensation de légèreté en mon cœur me troubla. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi vide de malheur depuis longtemps… Tout le long de mes sanglots, Jacob n'avait dit mot. Il regardait au loin, cherchant à évaluer le danger et réfléchissant aussi à des dizaines de choses qu'il m'aurait dites auparavant. Un fossé nous séparait depuis que je m'étais installée chez lui et tout cela était de ma faute. Je ne pouvais décemment le blâmer, lui qui m'endurait avec ce flegme légendaire. De nouveau, je sentis les larmes rouler le long de mes joues et je jurai entre mes dents. J'allais virer folle si ça ne stoppait pas au plus vite.

« Bella, ça ne me dérange pas de te voir pleurer. Tu n'es pas obligée de t'en vouloir… »

Ça ne le dérangeait pas?! Aussi bien dire qu'il s'en foutait, alors! Je lui jetai un regard noir, ayant soudainement envie de piquer un sprint rapide et de m'enfuir de lui. Je serrai les poings et me mordis les lèvres, contemplant ses traits. Ils étaient vide d'émotion. Aussi bien dire que Jacob Black ne ressentait rien. Tout cela n'était pour lui qu'une routine bien plus ennuyante que de chasser des sangsues sanguinaires et morbides. Ne pouvant plus me contenir, je lui balançai un coup de poings dans le dos. Mes jointures craquèrent légèrement et pour la millième fois, j'éclatai en sanglots. Je me consolai en me disant que cette fois, au moins, c'était justifié…

« Ah oui, ça c'est intelligent! Maintenant on va devoir trouver un médecin…

-Je… je veux Carlisle…

-Non, tu n'approcheras pas d'un vampire. Tu m'entends? _Il_ te déroberait.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet qu'on traîne comme on veut! »

Une douleur m'élança alors si fort, j'en eus le souffle coupé et j'en perdis presque l'équilibre. Jacob, me voyant tituber, n'attendit pas une seconde. En un instant, je me retrouvai sur son dos, retenue par la seule force de son bras. Au rythme de ses pas, je ballottais lentement, pleurant et criant mon ego atteint dans sa fierté.

« Je… je peux marcher!

-C'est pour ça que tu as failli tomber sur les genoux il y a deux secondes… Ne sous-estime pas ta douleur, tu pourrais avoir la main cassée.

-Je m'en fous.

-Tu es pire qu'une enfant gâtée. Je vais sérieusement devoir te ré-éduquer pendant ta convalescence.

-Ma… non! »

Un rire tonitruant sembla s'échapper de sa poitrine et je fus secouée par l'écho de sa voix. Jacob dégageait, à cet instant, une si grande confiance en soi que je ne lui avais jamais vraiment connu… Je n'aurais pu être plus en sécurité qu'avec lui et je dus l'admettre. Je ne voulais pas démontrer que je changeais d'idée alors je bloquai mes mots, me positionnant dans le plus grand des mutisme. Après quelques minutes, son regard se tourna vers moi. L'étincelle qui éclatait au creux de sa prunelle n'était que rigolade et amusement. Il me fallut un control extrême pour ne pas répliquer par un sourire.

« Oui, tu devras te reposer. Tu n'es pas loup-garou à ce que je sache.

-Je n'ai pas la main cassée… »

Tout en douceur, il plaça un doigt sur mes jointures et je ne sus réprimer mon hurlement.

« C'est vrai, tu vas parfaitement bien, murmura Jacob d'une voix calme. Si tu insistes, nous irons voir ton Carlisle, mais je tiens à être présent.

-Mer… merci, répliquai-je d'un ton vif, visiblement surprise et enchantée par la nouvelle.

-Je dois bien faire des compromis si je veux que tu sois heureuse. »

Jamais personne ne m'avait fait sentir ainsi. Je savais lui faire du mal mais il ne m'en tenait pourtant jamais rigueur, sauf lorsqu'il éclatait à cause de mon manque de jugement… Au fond, Jacob devait souffrir bien plus que moi. La seule différence étant que lui contenait sa douleur à l'intérieur et ne l'hurlait pas au monde entier pour gagner l'attention. Je me maudissais. Me connaissant, j'aurais pu continuer ce dialogue intérieur durant des siècles si ce ne fut de mon véhicule humain qui s'arrêta brusquement. La peur me noua aussitôt l'estomac et une envie irrépressible de vomir s'installa en moi.

« Je sens la présence de sang froid. Ne dis plus rien. »

Alors, de ses deux bras forts et… musclés… je fus enveloppée, complètement enrobée de tout son corps. La chaleur qui se dégageait de son être était suffocante mais me fit un bien fou. Les secondes passaient sans que je m'en rende compte. Être ainsi soulevée avait quelque chose de thérapeutique. Je ne pensais plus à rien, dorlotée par la température élevée qui me rappelait la plage. Si ce ne fut du souffle saccadé et énervé de Jacob, je n'aurais pas ressenti le moindre stress. Puis la fatale rencontre qui devait se produire arriva… Les pas légers et feutrés s'approchaient, même dans cette sorte de bulle bienfaisante, j'en eus conscience. Une voix calme, presque divine, salua alors mon ami. Ils se connaissaient? Je gigotai en tous sens, cherchant à voir le vampire s'étant arrêté. Jacob resserra d'avantage l'étau de ses bras.

« Je savais qu'elle était emprisonnée, mais à ce point… fit la voix étrangement familière.

-Cela ne regarde qu'elle et moi, répliqua le Quileute brusquement. J'ai sa garde, je la protège et il ne lui arrivera rien.

-Ah mais je n'insinuais rien de tel. C'est Edward qui m'envoyait en ronde subtile… C'est mal me connaître que de croire que je ne glisserais pas mot de son plan stupide. »

Puis l'être éclata de rire et je le reconnus aussitôt. Emmett.

« Bon, alors maintenant qu'il sait que tout se déroule parfaitement… Déguerpis.

-Ah mais non, je dois poser des questions à Bella ou plutôt la boule minuscule que tu écrabouilles contre ton torse.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ajouta Jacob d'un ton sifflant qui ne lui seyait pas.

-Je voulais que tout se passe dans le calme mais si tu insistes, je devrai être brusque. »

Mon ami tremblait de rage et je fus secouée, ressentant chacun de ses refoulements. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour qu'il se change en loup-garou et nous mette ainsi en danger tous les trois.

« Jacob, Emmett, arrêtez tout de suite! hurlai-je en me débattant. Je ne veux pas que cette rencontre se termine en barbecue de monstres surnaturels alors, on se calme…

-Bella… C'est Edward qui tient absolument à savoir comment tout se déroule.

-Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à ses questions de gardien maniaque. Je suis plus grande et mature que vous semblez tous le penser. »

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire et j'en ressentis une vive honte. Rouge de colère, je me mis à frapper l'Indien, ayant oublié mes jointures douloureuses. Cette tentative infructueuse fut secondée par un hurlement de ma part. Les larmes reprirent leur rituel muet, roulant sur mes joues à l'infini et me rendant d'autant plus ridicule.

« Bon, je répondrai à tes questions dans la voiture… Nous allons voir Carlisle, murmura mon ami qui se sentait lui aussi honteux.

-Parfait. Ça me rassure de voir que tu n'es pas aussi égocentrique et haineux que laissait entendre Edward.

-Ah! Ce buveur de sang est un incorrigible hypocrite.

-Pas tellement, puisqu'il assume tout ce qu'il dit… Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un avis, balança Emmett en souriant. »

Ce fut en badinant sur presque n'importe quoi que nous nous rendîmes vers la voiture. Il n'y eut aucune embûche et la crainte de croiser Victoria s'évanouit complètement. Jamais elle ne serait assez stupide pour nous attaquer alors que j'étais secondée par un vampire et un loup-garou… Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés, Jacob me déposa sur la banquette arrière où Emmett prit place lui aussi. Ma tête reposait contre ses énormes cuisses mais le geste fut des plus naturel et ne me gêna aucunement. Ce fut plutôt la suite qui me fit monter le rouge aux joues.

« Edward voulait savoir si… »

Était-ce de la timidité dans son ton de voix? Emmett n'était jamais, mais alors là _jamais_, timide!

« Edward voulait savoir si tu comptais coucher avec elle. Consommer le mariage donc… »

Je me relevai brusquement, offusquée et complètement abasourdie par le culot de l'homme que j'aimais. Il n'était en aucun droit de poser de telles questions et cela ne le regardait pas! Bien entendu que je ne coucherais pas avec Jacob. Comment pourrais-je seulement m'offrir à quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas?

« Mais il est malade! Il n'a pas le droit de…

-Bella, calme-toi, la douleur va élancer d'avantage si tu t'excites de la sorte, fit le Quileute de ce même ton de voix doux.

-Il n'a pas le droit de douter de moi, rageai-je entre mes dents, les yeux embués de larmes. Il va entendre parler de moi, ça tu peux en être sûr.

-Ce n'était qu'une question… Tournes ici loup-garou.

-Jacob, crachai-je tout bas.

-Jacob, désolé, se reprit Emmett. Bon, on arrive. Je commence à avoir hâte de sortir, l'ambiance est mortelle. Haha. »

Il y eut un long silence.

« Vous ne la trouvez pas drôle? Ah, les humains sont impossible à amuser. »

-

Je me retrouvai allongée sur une table d'opération, surveillée du regard par toute la famille Cullen sauf Rosalie, qui boudait quelque part à ruminer contre moi et ma tendance à attirer les problèmes. La main glaciale d'Edward me caressait l'avant-bras et je n'osai le repousser, beaucoup trop lasse pour entamer une nouvelle engueulade. Jacob, lui, attendait à l'extérieur, faisant des rondes comme pour passer le temps. Je ne lui en voulais pas, comment aurais-je pu? Il était détesté et n'aurait pu que vivre un profond malaise à se tenir debout à leurs côtés. C'est la douce voix du docteur qui me tira de ma rêverie.

« Bella, fais attention dorénavant, je ne voudrais pas que tu deviennes l'une de mes clients régulières. À l'avenir, n'oublies pas que les vampires et loups-garou sont presque insensibles à une force humaine. »

J'esquissai un sourire, sachant parfaitement que la situation était des plus ridicule. Il me serra le poignet avant de sortir, suivi par tout le monde sauf Edward qui continua de me regarder de ses yeux protecteurs. J'eus envie de lui balancer toute l'horreur qu'il m'inspirait à l'instant mais me retint. Une part en moi me soufflait que cela me ferait souffrir inutilement et que je m'en voudrais par la suite.

« Tu m'as fait une sacré frousse. Je te croyais en parfaite sécurité là-bas.

-Tu n'avais qu'à attendre le compte-rendu de Emmett, tu aurais su la vérité. »

Mon ton froid le fit reculer et il me lâcha. Je sus que j'avais visé juste mais n'en ressentis aucun bien.

« J'ai fait ça dans le but de te protéger. Je t'aime plus que je ne saurais jamais apprécier le moindre être. J'ai peur pour ta vie à chaque seconde de mon existence, est-ce que tu comprends? »

Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir? Je sentis les sanglots remonter en moi mais refoulai le tout, ne voulant pas me montrer encore plus faible que je ne l'étais. Par la fenêtre, j'aperçus la silhouette brune de mon meilleur ami et me rappelait soudainement ce que je devais lui demander. Les explications quant à sa question seraient remises à plus tard…

« Edward, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide…

-Je ferai du mieux que je peux, Bella. C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir, le meilleur de moi.

-Pour sauver Sam, il nous faut du venin de vampire mêlé à une rose au plus fort de sa fleuraison. Je ne sais comment extraire du venin et à part vous, je ne connais pas vraiment de vampires sympathiques donc…

-Tu voudrais que je te donne un extrait de mon venin?

-Oui. J'en serais très reconnaissante. »

Un silence qui me parut durer des siècles s'installa. Alors là, une peur insidieuse me prit. J'eus soudain peur de ce qu'il me répondrait… Son questionnement intérieur durait bien trop longtemps… Allait-il refuser? Il ne pouvait me faire ça, une vie en dépendait!

« Je te le donnerai, Bella.

-Merci infiniment, Edward, je suis si soulagée, fis-je en laissant aller des larmes devenues trop lourdes à porter.

-Mais il y aura une condition. »

Je me figeai. La voilà la chose que je craignais.

« Tu sais quelles sera ma requête, je crois. Tu devras accepter mon plan.

-Non, non, non! hurlai-je de toute mes forces. Je ne peux pas le tuer!

-Jacob mourra le soir de vos noces, avant que vous passiez à l'acte qui vous unirait pour la vie. Je serai dans la salle de bain, à attendre l'instant parfait où il ne s'y attendra pas.

-Je ne peux pas… Edward…

-C'est le prix à payer pour avoir mon venin. Et crois-moi que je saurais très bien monter les autres contre toi pour qu'ils ne t'offrent jamais le leur. Je fais tout cela pour ton bien mon amour. Tu ne pourras être parfaitement heureuse qu'avec moi. Tu n'auras plus de soucis, tu seras enfin libérée de toutes responsabilités. Nous seront enfin réunis et ce pour l'éternité. »

* * *

**Je veux vos reviews! J'en ai besoin, ce sont elles qui me poussent à continuer à écrire… Et ce sont elles qui m'ont botté le derrière pour que je recommence à écrire, aussi! Merci à vous toutes, c'est un plaisir de vous lire. :)**


	9. Emprise mortelle

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les matérialiser sous un autre contexte.**

**Note de l'auteure: **Je crois que niveau publication, je vais m'améliorer. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font chaque fois infiniment plaisir et j'essaie le plus possible de toutes vous répondre! Ce petit geste compte pour moi, j'adore recevoir des mails qui me préviennent de votre commentaire. Sur ce, on lâche pas, voici la suite! Bonne lecture.

* * *

La mort est une attente, une interminable file d'attente. Les gens qui ponctuent votre vie défilent, virent au flou ou se rapprochent, avant de ne véritablement nous quitter. Nous naissons seul et nous mourrons seul. Ce qui se passe entre ces deux fatalités n'est qu'une série de choix qui mèneront à la fin. À vous de choisir votre réalité, à vous de croire en vos convictions ou de vous taire. Mais surtout, à vous d'aimer du plus profond de votre être avant la fin, car personne n'a encore déterminé si le cœur cessait de battre rendu là haut.

* * *

Je reculai, fixant l'être que j'aimais avec effroi. Pourquoi tenait-il ce discours alors que nous nous étions promis un amour éternel? Edward tendit la main vers moi mais je le repoussai, tournant la tête de l'autre côté telle une gamine. Je ne pouvais supporter ses actions, ses choix et son manque d'appui à mon égard... Je n'étais tout de même pas une séductrice de grand chemin, je n'avais jamais cherché à enrouler Jacob autour de mon petit doigt. Même que lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé, j'en avais été toute retournée, étant presque incapable d'avaler la moindre nourriture le reste de la journée. Mon amour ne pouvait me juger ainsi, surtout pas après tous les sacrifices que j'avais fait pour lui. C'est alors que pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, je vis le vampire en lui. Se tenant à l'écart, les bras serrés autour de son torse, il paraissait mille fois plus vieux et plus dangereux. J'eus envie de m'enfuir mais dans un geste brusque, sa main encercla mon poignet.

« Bella, je vais te donner mon venin mais tu devras remplir cette petite mission pour moi. C'est très peu, fit-il en approchant son visage du mien. Je pourrai t'offrir tout ce que tu veux ensuite. »

Il déposa ses lèvres contre ma mâchoire, embrassant la ligne de plus en plus haut, suçotant mon lobe d'oreille dès qu'il y fut rendu. Un instant passa, puis il continua. Je ne pouvais dire un mot, plus que mal à l'aise par ces gestes qu'il m'avait toujours refusés.

« Je te rendrai vampire, je te mènerai sur une île solitaire où nous pourrons finalement nous aimer. Je t'offrirai le luxe, la beauté et je saurai me contrôler. Je te donnerai l'amour complet. »

Le choc entre mes genoux était un ballet romantique, mes yeux perdirent leur éclat et seule l'envie de m'effondrer me tenait en vie. Je ne pouvais croire qu'au sommet de sa manipulation, il oserait proposer ce que j'avais toujours désiré. Autrefois, j'aurais attrapé sa nuque pour lier nos bouches et n'aurait eu que cette seule envie, de m'unir à lui. Mais le dégoût rendait ma bouche pâteuse et la colère faisait bien pire. J'essayai de me dégager en le fusillant du regard mais ne parvint pas à bouger d'un centimètre. Sa poigne était solide, je ne pourrais m'en sortir aussi facilement.

« Mon être de lumière... Bella... Je le fais pour Sam, pour prouver que nous pouvons coopérer entre clans, glissa le vampire en déposant un léger baiser sur ma joue. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours voulu?

-Tuer mon meilleur ami n'a jamais fait partie de mes plans! hurlai-je, rendue presque folle par son raisonnement.

-Je sais bien mais pense au futur. Le présent est sombre, très noir... Mais quand tout sera passé, nous serons ensemble. Plus jamais de monstres. Que toi et moi.

-Tu es un monstre, tu es un vampire! répliquai-je violemment.

-Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé avant, répondit Edward en me plaquant un peu plus contre lui. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Tu ne seras jamais parfaitement heureuse avec lui. Il t'attire les ennuis, il ne t'a pas protégé... »

Pourquoi usaient-ils tous les deux cet argument? J'avais tenté dans le plus profond de ma folie d'atteindre un paroxysme, de ramener mon amoureux en commettant le plus dangereux des gestes. J'aurais pu mourir mais je n'avais aucune conscience, je vivais selon mes sentiments et non le côté rationnel des choses. Ce n'était pas la faute de ces hommes qui m'avaient aimé à leur manière, du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient... Je ne pourrais pas prendre plus de critiques dissimulées, je n'étais pas assez forte pour contenir tout ce mélodrame. Je tentai une seconde fois de sortir de son emprise, maintenant bloquée par les muscles de son torse et de son autre bras. Edward ne voulait rien savoir, tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était une promesse... Celle qu'il voulait entendre.

« Je ne peux pas tuer Jacob, je ne peux pas décevoir tous les Quileute...

-Ils croiront tous que c'est un suicide. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué mon amour, répéta-t-il en me caressant le dos. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire. »

J'eus un frisson d'horreur à cette idée mais tentai de le dissimuler. Il ne pouvait lire mes pensées mais mon langage corporel, il le connaissait à la perfection.

« Mais c'est horrible d'infliger ça à Billy... Je ne peux pas.

-Il s'y fera, tout comme il s'est habitué à l'absence de Rachel qui est partie vers le large.

-Il y a une différence entre la mort et quitter le nid familial! »

Mon cri prit une telle ampleur, j'en ressentis moi-même une sorte de honte effrayante. Je ne pouvais attirer la famille, ils se poseraient tous des questions et Edward serait furieux de me relâcher aussi facilement. Même, je doutais qu'il ne retienne ses pulsions de déclencher une guerre sous ce tempérament colérique et possessif... J'inspirai, parlant soudainement à voix basse. Je retenais difficilement mes pleurs, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne l'attendriraient pas pour le moins du monde.

« J'accepte… »

Edward relâcha aussitôt ma taille et je me sentis tomber, tel un pantin disloqué. Mon âme et ma tête m'hurlaient de fuir, de mourir, n'importe quoi sauf rester ici, en sa compagnie. J'avais peur des répercutions de mon choix. Je ne pourrais jamais remplir cette promesse dont je venais de faire le serment… La gorge enrouée, je tentai d'ajouter quelque chose, puis, me rendit compte qu'aucun mot ne sortirait de ma bouche. J'étais vide de force.

« Tu es si belle et maligne. Oh, ma petite chérie, nous serons si heureux. »

Il m'enlaça avec une tendresse qui m'aurait, autrefois, comblée de bonheur. Je ne pouvais ressentir la moindre émotion. Jamais de toute ma vie je n'avais eu l'impression d'être aussi creuse et terne qu'en cet instant. À la seconde précise, je n'aurais pu nommer le moindre de mes centres d'intérêt ou mon plat préféré. Mon esprit était une large bande grise où seul un son discordant me laissait savoir que j'étais en vie. Était-ce cela savoir que nous avions tout perdu? Mon meilleur ami mourrait et je n'éprouvais plus que pour Edward qu'une peur glacée. L'amour s'était effondré, les mots doux effacés de mon esprit et la moindre pensée sur le futur que nous pourrions bâtir me haussait le cœur. Je me retournai, sortant de l'emprise du vampire pour me rendre vers la sortie.

« Je suis crevée, je vais retournez chez les Black… Ils m'attendent. »

* * *

Je garai la voiture dans l'allée de terre, me laissant enfin aller à une respiration plus calme. Je n'avais plus rien à craindre maintenant que je me savais à proximité de mes anges gardiens au poil dru et long. La lumière du salon s'alluma aussitôt, faisant apparaître la silhouette ronde de Billy qui m'envoya la main. Je répondis d'un sourire que je savais peu convaincant. Ma lassitude se faisait sentir à travers chaque pore de ma peau, au point de me faire soupirer à chaque pas esquissé vers l'avant. Arrivée devant la porte, je levai le bras pour cogner mais on m'ouvrit avant que je n'ais à abattre le poing. Jacob se jeta aussitôt contre moi, me serrant en une étreinte chaude et brûlante qui eut le don de me réconforter. Je déposai ma tête contre son épaule, souriant faiblement en pensant à l'inquiétude qu'il avait dû ressentir en m'attendant ainsi. Mon ami me repoussa doucement, plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille pour ensuite se reculer. Il me contemplait, heureux de voir que je n'avais rien.

« Tout se passe bien chez les Quileute? m'enquis-je à voix basse.

-Sam pourrait aller mieux mais son état est stable… Disons qu'il souffre aussi violemment sauf que ça n'empire pas. Je me dis que c'est mieux que rien.

-Et Victoria? »

Je m'étouffai presque en prononçant ce nom. Une angoisse muette me noua la gorge et je sus que tant que je ne serais pas rassurée, je ne saurais dormir.

« Elle ne s'est pas approchée du secteur mais nous restons aux aguets. »

Jacob remarqua l'air triste qui avait pris possession de mes traits et il s'approcha, quémandant ma main d'un regard. La chaleur qui émanait de son corps était aussi bienfaisante qu'un bon feu de foyer, cela avait au moins le don de palier pour le froid lancinant qui me glaçait. Il se mit à caresser longuement mes doigts, cherchant le meilleur moyen de ramener la Bella qu'il avait connu, sans soucis et souriante jusqu'aux oreilles. Je me dégageai et me mit à fouiller dans ma bourse, en sortant une petite fiole emplit d'un liquide qui, à premier vue, semblait bouillir.

« C'est le venin d'Edward… J'espère que ce sera suffisant comme dose pour sauver Sam. »

Je tendis l'éprouvette au Quileute, qui l'attrapa aussitôt, puis tentai de me rendre dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas me laisser aller à ma souffrance, encore moins pleurer devant mon ami. La seule solution était de m'embarrer dans la pièce et de ne plus en sortir tant que cette douleur me déchirerait. Jacob m'esquiva sans mal, se plantant devant la porte de ma chambre avec un regard de défi planté au milieu de son visage.

« Tu vas tout me dire parce que je n'endurerai jamais cela, fit calmement l'Indien. Je sais que ça ne va pas, je sais que tu t'en veux pour une raison que j'ignore mais ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance… Bella, je veux que tu sois bien. Je fais tout ce que peux pour que tu sois en sécurité.

-Ce n'est pas ça, répliquai-je en fuyant ses yeux. C'est de la nostalgie, c'est tout.

-Tu t'ennuies de la… de ton Edward? »

Son intonation était douloureuse, je dus me mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. J'hochai la tête et baissai la tête machinalement. S'il avait toutes les raisons de me haïr, peut-être ne m'en voudrait-il pas de le trahir…

« Bon, je vais aller voir s'ils ont trouvé une rose en fleuraison… »

Ma crâne était martelé, je souffrais de le voir partir… Alors, dans un geste impulsif et égocentrique de la pire espèce, j'attrapai son poignet.

« S'il-te-plaît… J'ai peur de rester seule, est-ce que je peux y aller avec toi? »

Il fit oui de la tête, glissant ses doigts entre les miens pour y exercer une pression. De nouveau, mes tempes se firent plus légères et je pus réfléchir sans en ressentir un mal quelconque. La présence de Jacob simplifiait tout. Les problèmes persistaient mais au moins, je parvenais à en oublier un peu la douleur. Je tournai la tête, contemplant rapidement le visage mature de mon ami. Il semblait avoir vieilli, sa peau était brune et dorée. Jamais je n'avais remarqué cette évidence idiote: il était devenu beau. Un petit rire s'échappa de mes lèvres. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas apprécier les charmes du loup-garou.

* * *

**Merci encore de me lire. :) Je sais que je répète mais que voulez-vous, j'apprécie vraiment que vous soyez encore ici à me suivre! Merci de me commenter, haha. ;) J'essaierai de répondre le plus vite possible! xoxo**


	10. Nouvelle défaite

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Note de l'auteure: **Me revoici avec la suite de « Mariage Traître ». Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui ne cessent pas, elles me font infiniment plaisir. Je n'ai pas pu y répondre lors des dernières semaines mais je le ferai maintenant. Je suis complètement ensevelie par les devoirs et l'étude, fin d'année oblige. Mais je vous aime quand même. Merci d'être encore là. :)

* * *

Si ce n'était de la peur, nous serions tous des êtres courageux. Nous aurions tous cette passion infinie pour nous forcer à nous lever debout et à affirmer qui nous sommes. Mais la passion est synonyme de souffrance immense. Aimer au point de se couper soi-même la gorge, aimer à en oublier notre âme au tournant d'un élan amoureux. Il y a des sentiments plus doux et moins grotesques. La passion anime le regard, la passion détruit la notion de crainte. Nous n'avons peurs de rien quand nous aimons à en mourir.

* * *

Le vent caressait nos cheveux, enivrant d'odeurs épicées le lieu magique qui s'ouvrait sous nos yeux. Une beauté infinie était dépeinte pour nous, nous qui avions vécu l'Enfer tout comme le bonheur. La forêt n'avait plus de secret pour Jacob, puisqu'il y avait vécu toute sa vie mais moi, j'avais encore cette innocence empreinte de magie des amateurs, ceux qui n'avaient pas encore été initiés au charme complet des boisées. Je m'accrochais à la main brune de mon ami comme à une bouée. Il était le maître des lieux, le guide, celui qui saurait me protéger. Car la peur empreignait ma vie de plus en plus. Je ne trouvais de plaisir en rien d'autre que les rêves de mon ancienne vie ou le rire du loup-garou. Le Quileute avait toujours su trouver les mots justes pour m faire sourire et jamais dans ma vie je n'en avais eu autant besoin que maintenant.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'accompagner, fit Jacob d'un ton de voix sombre.

-Si tu tenais à être seul, tu n'avais qu'à le dire.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je dis mais c'est dangereux.

-J'ai confiance en toi.

-Ce n'est plus qu'une question de confiance. Victoria traîne, elle continue de vivre et on ne sait plus quoi faire pour essayer de la tuer. »

Le mot _tuer _me glaça le sang. Je ne sus que dire pour paraître blasée. Mon regard était infesté de larmes, mon front de sueurs froides et je peinais à tenir debout tant la noirceur environnante me faisait craindre les ombres alentour. Heureusement, mon ami le remarqua et changea aussitôt d'attitude. Pour se rattraper, Jacob posa sa main contre mon dos où une nouvelle chaleur se nicha.

« Désolé. Je m'inquiète parce que... J'ai un sale caractère de chien et je déteste me faire battre une fille.

-Monsieur Black est un macho en plus! m'écriai-je à la blague en lui balançant un coup de poing rapide sur l'épaule. Et en plus, il se fait démolir par sa meilleure amie. Pauvre, pauvre Monsieur Black.

-Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit Monsieur Black! »

Nous nous mîmes à courir rapidement entre les bosquets et les arbres, esquivant les racines puis trébuchant sur les pierres. Mais nos rires nous faisaient oublier toute douleur, toute crainte. L'instant était parfait pour une rigolade comme avant, comme quand Edward s'était effacé pour me laisser mourir de chagrin. Dire que aujourd'hui, il m'effrayait à un point tel que je ne voulais plus revoir son visage dans mes pensées. Ses traits à eux seuls me faisaient craindre le monde environnant. Pourquoi avait-il choisi de devenir un monstre de jalousie? Je ne pourrais le dire mais pour l'instant, je n'osais y penser, préférant me tourner vers la vue éblouissante du sourire de Jacob. Sous la lune, son visage en entier semblait renaître de ses cendres. Il était magnifique.

Je m'arrêtai subitement et mon loup-garou d'ami en fut surpris. Lui aussi freina, tendant le bras pour me retenir, croyant que je subissais un malaise ou un étourdissement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella?

-Euh, rien... Je viens de réaliser quelque chose de stupide. »

Il soupira d'aise, aussitôt rassuré.

« C'est quoi? s'enquit-il en riant.

-Une idiotie de fille, ça te regarde pas Jacob.

-Voyons donc. Bella, la Bella que je connais depuis l'époque des châteaux de sable, cette Bella là serait gênée avec moi?

-Non! Arrête espèce de loup-garou plein de poils!

-Les joues rouges ça te va tellement bien en plus. »

Je l'assenai d'un violent regard noir puis croisai mes bras, adoptant l'attitude de la parfaite boudeuse. Mon ami traversa les quelques mètres nous séparant pour me serrer contre lui de toute la force de ses deux bras. Je me sentis enveloppée, comme dans un cocon de bien-être.

« J'ai vraiment de la misère à te comprendre parfois, Bella. On dirait qu'on vieillit et que le temps nous sépare.

-Non... On change et mon devient matures. C'est tout.

-Pas assez matures, je crois... »

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, je me dégageai légèrement, cherchant à croiser son regard pour comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là. Ce fut un mouvement de trop. Un quart de seconde après, ses deux mains gagnèrent mes côtes et entamèrent une chorégraphie de chatouillement des plus parfaite. Je me débattais, je hurlais, rien à faire, mon ami ne me lâcha pas. Après quelques instants, pourtant, mes défenses se vidèrent puis je me mis à rire. Presque comme une hystérique. Ma voix coulait entre les arbres, entachant la silence brumeux de cette nuit d'été. J'étais bien. Simplement heureuse, sans questionnement majeur ni mélodrame. Jacob éclata de rire lui aussi et nous passâmes aussitôt pour les deux adolescents retardés de service, des jeunes qui profitent de la rue selon leur vision en n'ayant que faire des autres. Lorsqu'il cessa son manège, je me collai contre lui, quêtant une chaleur réconfortante pour ne pas éteindre tout de suite mon bonheur. Le froid avait le don de ternir mes sentiments quand j'étais en sa compagnie.

« Il faudrait pas oublier de chercher la rose, murmurai-je en lui souriant intensément.

-C'est vrai. Ça m'était presque sorti de l'esprit. »

Avec douceur, il me déposa au sol. Je me sentais comme une princesse retenue par son prince. La fin d'un lien et c'était la chute. À se rattacher aussi violemment à quelqu'un, on ne pouvait qu'avoir mal. Jacob prit de nouveau possession de ma main et me mena dans les sentiers battus, un peu plus loin. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds aussi creux dans la forêt. Je ne connaissais plus les lieux, perdant tous points de repères. La mousse s'étalait encore d'avantage contre l'écorce ici et je me dis qu'il devait y avoir eu beaucoup de conflits en cet endroit. Une sorte d'aura étrange entourait nos deux corps. Je me sentais mal à l'aise d'y mettre le pied. C'est Jacob qui répondit partiellement à mes questions.

« Ça me fait toujours bizarre de venir ici... On y pratiquait les sacrifices auparavant, quand nous n'avions pas encore acquis grande connaissance des buveurs de sang. On égorgeait des animaux, parfois des loups-garous en priant pour mieux connaître ces ennemis invincibles qui nous attaquaient.

-Je me sens... entourée.

-C'est normal. Certains aînés disent que les fantômes des sacrifiés rôdent encore autour, quand les nuits sont froides, très froides.

-Quand il y a des vampires, donc...

-Si tu le vois ainsi, oui. En effet. »

Je me sentis aussitôt frigorifiée. Était-ce la présence de Victoria que les sacrifiés ressentaient ou étais-je la seule à prendre peur aussi facilement? J'approchai d'avantage de mon ami, suivant exactement la moulure de ses pas pour ne pas dévier et tomber dans une embuscade quelconque. J'en venais vraiment à croire que nous serions attaqués sous peu... La suite du voyage se fit dans le silence, tous deux nous ne ressentions pas le besoin d'émettre la moindre parole. En fait, je claquais intérieurement des dents, gelée et tétanisée à l'idée des monstres dissimulés un peu partout. C'est à peu près à cet instant qu'un souffle glacial vint quêter ma nuque, caressant ma peau et m'inondant d'une anxiété incontrôlée. Je me mis à gémir, des sanglots de peur faisant surface en mon regard. Je cherchai les yeux de Jacob mais il ne me regardait plus, occupé à inspecter les lieux.

Puis, un craquement. Je hurlai, lâchant la main du Quileute pour me retourner en tous sens. Il n'y avait rien. Que des ombres. Que du vent. Des milliers de souffles qui me frôlaient. Une peur envahissante guettait ma crise de nerf. J'eus envie de m'enfuir mais était clouée sur place. C'est alors qu'une forme fondit sur moi, donnant un coup de pied contre mon faible abdomen et m'envoyant valser contre le tronc noueux d'un arbre. Le noir se fit devant mes yeux, effaçant toute pensée cohérente. J'entendis un aboiement puis une transformation. Des crocs vibraient en s'entrechoquant, des insultes se répercutant en langues étrangères. Je ne comprenais plus ce qui se passait.

Je dus tendre la main vers le vide car une griffe quelconque - ou était-ce des dents? - vint m'écorcher au sang, inondant de rouge mes pantalons blancs serrés délavés. Je poussai un hurlement. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Puis des sauts, des coups, des cris. Je n'osai plus réfléchir, je perdais trop de liquide. Le monde devint blanc, noir, puis bigarré, je m'évanouis.

* * *

Un souffle me caressait la joue, des doigts brûlants palpaient ma peau. J'ouvris les yeux, croisant le regard inquiet de mon meilleur ami. Je tentai de sourire mais ne parvint qu'à laisser échapper un râle. Il déposa sa main contre ma bouche, me signalant de me taire. Moi qui n'en faisait toujours qu'à ma tête... Je laissai retomber mon crâne contre ce qui s'apparentait étrangement à une roche mousseuse, tendre, puis dans un dernier soupir, fis savoir l'horreur que je m'inspirais d'avoir perdu conscience. Jacob eut un petit rire faible, maigre comme la mort, que je ne reconnus pas. Il ne venait pas de ses tripes, ne signifiait rien. Je me sentis délaissée, oubliée au fond du bois aux côtés d'un être qui se faisait passer pour mon ami. Je le vis s'allonger à mes côtés, le regard pointé vers le ciel et les lèvres entrouvertes. Cherchait-il ses mots? Je me permis une respiration lente et normale, attendant qu'il me raconte tout ce que j'avais manqué.

« J'ai blessé Victoria. Elle s'est enfuie en claudiquant un peu de la jambe droite. J'ignorais que c'était possible de leur faire mal ainsi, ce n'est sans doute que temporaire mais je crois que c'est déjà mieux que rien. »

Dans ma tête, j'imaginais de belles collines où il ferait toujours soleil.

« J'ai tellement eu peur Bella. J'ai cru que tu allais y laisser ton dernier souffle, que tu te perdrais parmi l'âme de ces sacrifiés, à te confondre au-travers de leurs anciennes vies. J'ai cru que je te perdrais. Bella... L'idée de ne plus jamais rire avec toi m'a anéanti. Seulement de voir un futur sans ton sourire... Je crois que j'aurais pu sombrer. Sans toi c'est... C'est froid. C'est mort. »

Pourquoi est-ce que cela me faisait du bien?

« Tu m'as déjà dit que je te rendais heureuse mais tu n'as jamais compris que tu faisais aussi partie de mon bonheur. Tu es celle que je vois en songe. Je... Je m'emporte encore. Excuse-moi. »

Le grognement qui s'échappa de sa bouche ressemblait tant à un sanglot... Alors malgré les innombrables douleurs me lancinant le corps, je me rapprochai de lui, tendis les bras pour encercler son cou et déposai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je ressentis alors une étrange impression d'unicité. Un sentiment de bonheur qui comblait toutes les failles de mon malheur.

* * *

**Merci encore une fois pour les reviews que vous me laisserez. Je ne peux vous dire à quel point elles me font plaisir. Merci de continuer de me lire et... J'espère que cette suite vous plaît, haha. :) Donnez-moi votre avis, c'est important!**


End file.
